dragonar dxd
by akatsuki sora
Summary: ise un chico que es capaz de hablar con los dragones oculta algo sorprendente el cual podría cambiar el destino de muchas personas pero ni el sabe lo que el mismo oculta que hará cuando descubra que su poder puede cambiar a muchas personas
1. Chapter 1

Simbología de la historia

— Hola- platicas normales

— (holaaaa)-pensamientos

— [compañero realmente eres sorprendente]-seres sellados o de gran nivel puede ser también {}

— "dragon shot **"** -nombre de ataques sacred gear etc..

— **"furia nocturna"-raza de dragones maos etc..**

— Roarrrrr, grrrr-dragones

— *hola como están*-hologramas o llamadas por teléfono

buanas amigos antes de empezar quiero decir que este fic salio después de ver una pelicula la cual es como entrenar a tu dragón la historia sigue siendo la de ise pero ahora todos los humanos tienen dragones tambien los demoniso angeles y angeles caidos pueden tener dragones y espero les guste y los que sigan mi fic de digischool dxd un poco mas y empezare a escbirlo hice este para sacarme la idea si les gusta para continuarlo nos vemos otro dia se despide akatsuki sora

* * *

— Ise baja a comer tú también Asia-chan-se escuchó la voz de una mujer con la intención de despertar a dos personas

— Si oka-sama-se escuchó la voz de una chica-ya voy para la cocina para ayudarle a hacer la comida

— Asia-chan antes podrías despertar a ise creo que no ha despertado-dijo la mujer nuevamente al parecer desde la cocina

— Si ya coy a despertarlo-dijo la chica la cual salía de su cuarto era una chica rubia de ojos verdes con un rosario de collar vistiendo un uniforme el cual era un abrigo blanco con decoraciones rojas, una camisa negra y la falda color negra **(nota: para una mejor idea es el uniforme femenino en seikoku no dragonar)** -ise-san tiene que levantarse ya tenemos que ir a la academia como primer día

— En un momento salgo Asia solo termino de cambiarme-dijo un chico desde dentro del cuarto

— Ok le diré a oka-sama nosotras iremos haciendo la comida dijo la rubia yéndose de la puerta de la habitación

— Bien Asia-chan la comida ya está lista ellos ya comieron también hace unos momentos les lleve pescado

— Bien oka-san Asia ya estoy listo es hora de comer-dijo un chico castaño con unas cuantas mechas de color rojo y unos ojos color…rojo el chico vestía un uniforme el cual consistía en un pantalón oscuro una camisa de manga larga oscura y arriba de esta un chaleco blanco y una corbata amarilla **(nota: este es el uniforme masculino de seikoku no dragonar)**

— Ahhh ise por fin llegas bien vamos a comer tu padre ya se fue

— Uooo itadakimasu-dijo el castaño para empezar y comer y entre risas y platicas la hora de comer termino

— Bueno oka-san tenemos que irnos no quiero llegas tarde a mi primer día en la academia-dijo el castaño despidiéndose de su madre y agarrando una mochila

— Adiós oka-sama-dijo la rubia siguiendo al castaño

— Que les vaya bien

— Lista Asia, andando yami-dijo el castaño brincando como si montara algo

— Si vamos rassei-dijo igualmente la rubia montando algo para momentos después salir volando

POV ISE

Déjenme presentarme bien me llamo hyodou issei mis amigos me llaman ise actualmente tengo 17 años tengo el pelo color castaño pero por alguna razón tengo algunas mechas de color rojo me acabo de mudar de Tokio a la ciudad de kuo aunque anteriormente vivía aquí regreso a mis inicios y este será mi primer día de clases en la academia kuo dragonar, porque dragonar no se lo van a creer hace mucho tiempo se descubrió la existencia de….dragones, así es dragones la mayor parte de los humanos son capases de domar dragones y esas personas que son capases de hacerlo asisten a la academia kuo dragonar este es mi dragón yami es una raza de dragón casi extinta, **"furia** **nocturna"** una rara raza de dragones que se especializan en velocidad y ataque de sigilo, es un dragón completamente oscuro con ojos verdes el dragón que Asia monta es rassei un dragon que usa el raigeki según Asia le puso el nombre de rassei por mi nombre y el raigeki e issei si juntamos ambas partes sale rassei este dragón es uno raro también un **"dragón** **trueno ángel"** es un dragón completamente blanco con algunas marcas azules con unas alas que parecen las de un verdadero ángel este se especializa en una gran defensa con sus alas y un gran ataque de rayo azul ahora nos dirigimos a la gran academia dragonar hay nos enseñaran todo sobre los dragones aunque yo ya se la mayor parte sobre los dragones, bien hablemos sobre mí en base a saber soy un gran estudiante salí la primaria en tokyo con honores soy hijo único a Asia mis padres la adoptaron como su hija aunque ellos siempre dicen que seriamos buena pareja yo solo sé que no quiero estar solo en mi vida bien qué más puedo decir sobre mi ahhh si realmente yo me considero un chico normal y raro a la vez que por que me considero normal y raro eso se debe a que soy el único humano capaz de entender a los dragones así es aunque solo escuche como rujen escucho su pensamiento mucha gente cree que es mentira pero no me importa si no me creen además de que tengo una extraña marca de un dragon el cual parece estar enrollado en mi brazo derecho la cual cubro con una venda sería malo si se enteran que tengo una marca así

— Wuaaaa realmente es raro esto-dije mientras miraba las nubes para después mirar a más chicos los cuales montaban dragones un gran tipo de dragones

— A que te refieres ise-san-me dijo Asia mirándome con duda

— Aaahhhh el hecho de que ambos tengamos dragones raros digo un **"furia nocturna"** y un **"dragon** **trueno** **ángel"** , no es así yami-dije mirando a mi dragon el cual solo rugió en respuesta-jajajaja tienes razón cuando los de la academia se enteren se armara un escandalo

— Ise-san realmente sigo sin creer que puedas hablar con los dragones-me dijo Asia mirándome con asombro

— Jejejeje realmente yo me sorprendí cuando escuche la primera vez a yami-dije riéndome-bien ya llegamos Asia hay que bajar, ahora yami en ¡empicada!-dije mientas sostenía las riendas con las cuales monto a yami

— Ise-san espérame, ahhh ya se fue-dijo Asia mientras miraba como iba en empicada-bien rassei es nuestro turno

— Roooar-rugio en rassei a su vez que empezaba descender con una velocidad moderada para no dañar a Asia con la velocidad

— Jajajajajaja Asia te estuve esperando mucho tiempo-dije mientras reía y miraba a Asia la cual tenía las mejillas infladas

— ~mooou~ ise-san es tu culpa por descender así de rápido

— Rowww-rugio rassei en muestra de estar de acuerdo con Asia

— Jajajajaja lo siento Asia rassei-dije disculpándome con Asia y rassei-bien hay que dejar a estos grandulones en los establos para dragones

— Si-dijo asia mientras no bajábamos de nuestro dragones y nos poníamos a caminar

— bien vamos, hmmm se supone que las clases ya empezaron los lugares de nuestros dragones deberían de estar aquí-dije mientras miraba un papel con las indicaciones para su primer día de clases-bien yami rassei quédense aquí no hagan travesuras no hagan nada malo y no llamen la atención y lo digo por ti yami

— rwooor-me rugió en respuesta yami haciendo lo que se podría decir un puchero, los dragones pueden hacer eso

— si sabes bien lo que paso por no hacerme caso esa vez así que quédate aquí además no quiero llamar la atención tan rápido vamos Asia-dije regañando a mi dragón para después meterse en ese pequeño establo aunque pequeño no era para decirlo claro era como una casa de perros pero muy muy grande tomando en cuenta el tamaño de los dragones era por lo menos de unos 3 metros de altur lo largo para que pudiesen estirar las alas

— si adiós rassei-se despidió Asia de su dragón el cual solo se metió en su establo

Después de que dejamos a nuestros dragones rondamos por toda la academia o bueno casi por toda la academia

— mira ese chico es realmente guapo podría competir con kiba-san

— tienes razón es muy guapo

— pero por que tiene mechones de color rojo será un chico malo

Eran las palabras que alcanzaba a escuchar de las chicas y los chico no se quedaban atrás ya que miraban a Asia con una mirada que no me agrada nada además de comentar coses entre si

— pero la chica que va con él también es linda

— crees que quiera salir con migo

— no digas estupideces saldrá conmigo

— wuaaaa realmente creo que la pasare un poco mal aquí-dije mirando a Asia la cual solo soltó una pequeña risa

toc toc toc

Toque en la puerta momentos después el maestro se salió del salón nos miró y dijo

— ustedes deben ser hyodou issei y Asia argento los estaba esperando esperen un momento aquí-dijo el sensei para después volverse a meter al salón

— bien lista Asia-dije mirando a Asia la cual se notaba un poco nerviosa

— s-si estoy lista pero un poco nerviosa-dijo Asia mientras temblaba debo de admitir que sea veía adorable

— bien chicos como sabrán tenemos a dos chico de intercambio adelante-dijo el sensei desde dentro del salón y después de eso nosotros entramos al salón para darnos la sorpresa de que todos nos miraron con curiosidad para después murmurar cosas entre ellos

— bien chicos preséntese-dijo el sensei yendo hasta su escritorio lanzándome un marcador para escribir en la pizarra

— bien me presento me llamo hyodou issei pueden llamarme ise-dije mientras escribía mi nombre en la pizarra y dando el marcador a Asia-vamos te toca Asia

— sí, mi nombre es Asia argento y estoy viviendo en la casa de ise-san-dijo Asia después de escribir su nombre en la pizarra era notable su nerviosismo

— bien chicos tienen algunas preguntas que quieran hacerles-dijo el sensei a los demás chicos anqué eso que dijo realmente no me gusto porque nos harán preguntas a morir

— Yo, yo, yo-era lo único que escuchaba ya que todos empezaron a hablar en eso el sensei eligió solo a 5 personas las cuales no hicieron las preguntas de

— ¿De dónde vienen?

— ¿Porque tienes el pelo castaño rojo?

— ¿Porque Asia-chan vive contigo?

— ¿Qué tipo de dragones tienen?

— Primero responderé esas 4 para no confundirme primero vengo de Tokio antes vivía aquí pero por una razón nos mudamos a Tokio y ahora por el trabajo de mi padre regresamos-dije respondiendo una de las preguntas

— Yo soy de Londres pero termine viniendo a Japón y los padres de ise-san me adoptaron como su hija, supongo que eso también responde la tercera pregunta no-dijo Asia respondió dos de las preguntas que nos hicieron

— Bien segunda pregunta por qué tengo mi pelo castaño rojo bien mi padre tiene el pelo castaño rojizo mientras que mi madre tiene el pelo castaño, mi pelo sería una combinación de ambos-dije tocando uno de mi tantos mechones rojo-y cuarta preferiría no decir eso todavía-termine de explicar y la mayoría puso cara de confusión

— Bien dejando de lado eso cual es la siguiente pregunta que tienen para ellos

— Yo-dijo un chico con lentes levantándose de su lugar claramente no me inspira confianza ese chico-porque otro chico lindo tiene que estar en esta academia bastante tenemos con el príncipe de kiba-termino de decir el chico realmente no entendí que me quiso decir aunque deduzco que fue una ofensa contra mi puesto que todas las chicas del salón se enojaron con ese chico además de que el sensei tiene una cara de enojo

— Motohama cállate y siéntate lo siento hyodou-kun este chico junto con matsuda son unos chicos pervertidos bien sigamos con la clase hyodou-kun argento-san pueden sentarse en la parte de atrás-dijo el sensei regañando a ese chico además de señalar a un chico rapado será un budista después de eso el sensei nos asignó nuestros lugares

— (mmhh ¿este día será interesante?)-pensé preguntándome con gran sarcasmo mientras veía la clase del maestro él explicaba cosas básicas sobre los dragones como el hecho de que dependiendo la raza de dragón controlaban un elemento para hacer sus ataques como desde el tradicional aliento de fuego y los demás son el rayo, viento, agua y algunos que usan un ataque de tierra después de eso el sensei se preparaba para salir del salón porque parece que tendremos otra clase con otro sensei

— Bien chicos nos vemos mañana

— Si, adiós sensei-dijeron todos despidiéndose del sensei

— Ahhhhh~~ no pensé que las clases fuesen tan cortas-dije suspirando ya que se me hacía raro que las clases terminaran tan rápido

— De que hablas hyodou-san se acaba de terminar una clase ahora toca entrenamiento con dragón-me dijo una de las chica de mi salón si no mal recuerdo se llama Murayama

— ¿A-a-a que te refieres con eso Murayama-san?-pregunte con nervios

— Ahhh, tu no sabías cierto bueno es que ciertos días los cuales son lunes y jueves hacemos un entrenamiento con nuestros dragones-dijo la chica agarrándose la falda tímidamente

— Q-q-que ahhh rayos-dije para mí mismo para después darme la vuelta-muchas gracias vamos Asia-termine de despedirme para después ir con Asia para ir a la cancha donde entrenaríamos con nuestros dragones

— Si, adiós kiryuu-dijo Asia despidiéndose de una chica con lentes la cual se me quedo viendo un poco raro

De camino hacia la cancha de entrenamiento logre ver a una chica pelirroja la cual estaba cercas de uno de los establos para dragones debo de asumir que se era su dragón y puedo asumir que o le estaba dando de comer o simplemente estaba jugando con él o ella puesto que no sé si es macho o hembra al poco rato llego una chica pelinegra con cola de caballo poco después la pelirroja y pelinegra de despidieron del dragón y se fueron no sin antes mirarme y solo me saludaron debo de admitir que eso fue raro

— Bien chicos quiero que llamen a sus dragones pueden hacerlo de cualquier forma pueden gritarles, chiflar **(nota: no sé si en otras partes chiflar signifique lo mismo pero a ver sinónimos seria silbar)** entendido así que adelante-dijo el maestro para darla señal segundo después muchos empezaron chiflar y gritar el nombre de sus dragones después de eso una gran pero gran manada de dragones aterrizo cercas de nosotros y empezaron a rugir es difícil sabes lo que los dragones decían al ser mucho pero lo que escuche mejor fue: estamos listos o decían el nombre de su maestro eso fue algo realmente asombroso para mi

— ¡Hyodou argento! por que no han llamado a sus dragones-dijo el sensei casi gritándonos

— Eek emmm Asia llama primero a rassei-dije mirando a Asia la cual solo puso dos de sus dedos en su boca para soltar un leve chiflido después de eso rassei llego rápido se acercó a Asia, bien es mi turno y creo que eso será un problema

— ¡Hyodou! llama a tu dragón ya-me dijo el sensei

— Ok aquí voy-dije mientras acomodaba mis labio y silbe para llamar a yami poco después un gran dragón negro llego sorprendiendo a todos algunos cayeron al suelo por la sorpresa

— **"Fu-fu-furia nocturna"** -dijo el sensei desde el suelo completamente sorprendido

— Rooooooowarrrrrr-rugió yami en consecuencia la mayor parte de los dragones hicieron una especie de reverencia para después rugir todos una vez mas

— Esto será complicado-dije para mí mismo mientras yami se acercaba a mí y solo se ponía a verme con duda

— Grrrrar-rugío yami pero más que un rugido fue una forma de hablarme

— Si yami creo que destacamos al ser el primer día-le dije a yami el cual solo alzo la cabeza y empezó a correr alrededor de mi

— Hyodou-como pudiste conseguir y es más como lo domaste para que sea así digo un furia nocturna son completamente agresivos además de que argento san tiene **un "ángel"** -dijo el sensei levantándose del suelo

— Bueno a decir verdad cuando lo encontré era todavía un bebe dragón yo tenía apenas como 7 años y Asia consiguió a rassei 1 año después de que mi padre la adoptaron-dije al sensei para ver que él estaba con una libreta anotando datos de yami digo ver un **"furia nocturna"** y un **"dragón trueno ángel"** juntos en un solo día debe de ser sorprendente

— Bien dejando eso de lado chicos esta clase se tratara sobre el tiro dragonico tienen que vincularse con su dragón para que tenga una mejor puntería así que iré pasando asistencia y conforme vallan pasando harán el tiro entendieron

— Si sensei-dijimos todos en un tono de militar

Así paso el sensei nombro asistencia todos estuvieron pasando junto con sus dragones el objetivo de este entrenamiento es dar en el blanco en una diana en tiro en arco pero en este caso no será tiro con arco no sino que será tiro con dragón esto consiste en que el domador debe de demostrar la sincronía con el dragón y lograr que el tiro de en la diana esto consiste en puntos son blanco 10 puntos, amarillo 20 puntos, rojo 40 puntos y en el centro el cual es el azul 50 puntos si en caso de llegar a destruir la diana se le otorgan 60 puntos pero el sensei dijo que ese material es uno de los más resistentes drogotinium el cual solo se encuentra en el inframundo uups olvide mencionarlo también se descubrió que los demonios ángeles y ángeles caído existen pero estos están en una especia de paz temporal aunque realmente nunca eh visto uno

— Wooau todos tienen dragones geniales are esas son katase-san y Murayama-san ooooo genial las dos tienen un " **dragón colmillo"** -dije mirando a esas dos chicas una de pelo castaño y una de color rosa y al lado de ellas dos **"dragones colmillo"** los cuales son unos dragones terrestres no cuentan con alas pero son veloces en cuestión de correr-bien si no mal recuerdo a los **"dragones colmillo"** se les conoce por tener en su cola púas las cuales pueden lanzar además de tener dos colmillos uno poco sobresalientes de la mandíbula

— Bien argento te toca espero me sorprendas con ese **"dragón trueno ángel"** -dijo el sensei mirando a Asia y a rassei estoy completamente seguro que el sensei se llevara una clara sorpresa

— Bien rassei vamos-dijo Asia poniendo su mano en la cabeza de rassei serrando los ojos por unos segundo para abrirlos lentamente mostrando unos ojos reptilianos ósea de dragón, eso es lo que yo llamo sincronización dragonica-ahora rassei

— Rooow-rugió rassei acumulando una bola de energía en sus fauces cargada de rayos azules la cual lanzo en forma de esfera impactando completamente en la pared mucho humo salió de esta, todos quedaron completamente sorprendido ya que la pared había quedado completamente cuarteada después de eso los ojos de Asia volvieron a su forma original

— Waaaaao genial sorprendente genial-era lo que gritaban los demás chicos al ver tal cosa

— Jajajajaja no esperaba tanto de un **"dragón trueno ángel"** bien hyodou es tu turno muéstranos de lo que es capaza de hacer tu **"furia nocturna"** pero primero cambiaremos la diana ya que esta se podría destruir con cual que ataque-me dijo el sensei levantando el pulgar

— Bien echo Asia-dije mientras me acercaba a ella y ponía mi mano en su hombro-tú también rassei buen tiro-dije mientras acariciaba a rassei de repente él se dejó caer al suelo mientras le rascaba la cabeza

— Rowr-escuche el rugido de yami el cual estaba mirando hacia un edificio claro me dio curiosidad así que yo también mire ese lugar alcance a ver a la misma chica de pelo rojo

— Are esa y está mirando para acá será que la explosión que causo el ataque de rassei y Asia, les llamo la atención un momento… ella me está saludando que debería de hacer regreso el saludo o lo dejo pasar-dije para mí mismo mientras levantaba la mano y la saludaba

— Que ocurre hyodou a quien saludas-me dijo uno de mis compañeros de clase él se llama akagami ryoga es un chico de pelo negro su dragón es un **"fire dragón"** como su raza lo dice un dragón completamente rojo el cual usa solo el elemento fuego además de que son veloces pero hasta ahora no eh conocido ningún dragón que le gane a yami en velocidad

— Eehhh, ahhh no nada solo que una chica pelirroja me miraba desde ese edificio

— Que, queeee rias-senpai te estaba mirando acabas de llegar y ya llamaste la atención de rias-senpai, bueno no sería de sorprenderse tienen un **"furia nocturna"** al igual que ella

— Queeeee ella también tiene un **"furia nocturna"** esto sí que es sorprendente

— Bien hyodou ya está listo tu turno-dijo el sensei el cual se acercó a nosotros

— (okey es el momento)-pensé mientras ponía mi mano en la cabeza de yami-estás listo yami-dije mirando a yami el cual solo respondió dando un pequeño rugido yo serré mis ojos un segundo después los abrí estos eran ahora los de un dragón

— Rooooowwwwrrr-rugió yami lo que hizo que todos se sorprendieron, en su boca se comenzó a acumular una energía azul y un sonido se empezó a escuchar un sonido como si el viento se partiera **(nota: los que llegaron a ver la película de como entrenar a tu dragón espero me entiendan es cuando chimuelo ataca el sonido que hace)**

— ¡Ahora yami!-le dije a yami mientras el solo arrojo la bola de energía impactando la bola de nergia en la diana la cual no causa una gran explosión como la de rassei si no que hubo un golpe expansión la cual fue de color azul y digámosle adiós a la diana la cual se empezó a derrumbar todos y digo todos tenían una cara de no creer excepto Asia ya que ella sabía de lo que era capaza de hacer un ataque de yami

Después de eso yami empezó a jugar con migo corría contra mí me derribaba empezaba a lamberme al final obtuve los 60 puntos Asia obtuvo 50 debo de admitir esta clase no será tan pacifica de ahora en adelante además me intriga esto de que rias-senpai tenga un **"furia nocturna"**


	2. Chapter 2

Simbología de la historia

— Hola- platicas normales

— (holaaaa)-pensamientos

— [compañero realmente eres sorprendente]-seres sellados o de gran nivel puede ser también {}

— "dragon shot **"** -nombre de ataques sacred gear etc...

— **"furia nocturna"-raza de dragones maos etc...**

— Roarrrrr, grrrr-dragones

— *hola como están*-hologramas o llamadas por teléfono

bien siguiente cap si les soy sincero no pensé que este fic fuese a ser bueno para alguno, otra cosa en este fic tengo la idea de poner uno que otro personaje de otro anime posiblemente uno ustedes díganme si les párese bien

* * *

Después de que el castaño y la rubia dejaran impactados a todos sus compañeros incluyendo a su sensei las clases terminaron y todo alumno se retiró hacia sus casas

— Akeno ese chico el castaño con mechas pelirrojas sabes quién es-dijo una chica pelirroja con unos hermosos ojos azules y un cuerpo que te caes

— Hmmmm, si no mal recuerdo es el nuevo chico de transferencia, como se llamaba, ahh cierto, se llama hyodou ise, apoco buchou se interesó en ese chico o es porque también tiene un **"furia nocturna"** -dijo una chica pelinegra la cual tenía su pelo agarrado en una cola de cabello, ojos color violeta y un cuerpo que rivalizaba con la pelirroja

— No, no es eso, oohh bueno si, por fin pude encontrar a alguien que tenga un **"furia nocturna"** , además su energía, tiene una energía rara-dijo la pelirroja recordando el momento en el que los ojos del castaño habían cambiado a un estilo dragonico

— Probablemente el ya logro la sincronía perfecta con su dragón además que la chica que lo acompañaba también lo hizo-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa cautivadora

— Bien de ahora en adelante nos concentraremos en vigilar a ese chico sé que esconde algo muy interesante

Casa de ise-habitación de ise

Ya que ise y Asia llegaran a su casa comieran e hicieran los deberes de la escuela cada uno se fue a sus habitación

— Entonces rias-senpai también tiene un **"furia nocturna"** , bueno no hace falta que piense en eso, es momento de volar con yami-dijo el castaño salió de su habitación, salió de su casa y fue al establo que tenían para los dragones-yami estas despierto-susurro el castaño para no despertar a los demás dragones

— Rowww- rugió el yami levantándose, al salir este estiro sus alas

— Me estabas esperando ehh bien vámonos-dijo el castaño montando al dragón negro para poco después salir disparados hacia la noche oscura ya estando a una gran altura yami solo soltó un gran rugido

— Rowwwwwwwwwwwrrrr

POV ISE

— Bien yami es momento vamos hacia la montaña-dije señalando una de las montañas cercanas a la ciudad de kuo

— Rowwar-yami solo me rugió en aprobación y emprendió el viaje hacia esa montaña no paso mucho en llegar, digo yami es uno de los dragones más rápidos que conozco

— Bueno, aquí está bien, aquí podremos entrenar in molestar a nadie-dije mirando los alrededores ya que estábamos sobrevolando una especia de lago que se dividía en dos-vamos yami-dije mientras me dejaba caer de yami el cual salió disparado en busca mío al encontrarme se acercó lo bastante ante mí para volverlo a montar

— Roooowwr-rugió yami pero por su forma de rugir pude darme cuenta que estaba molesto y ala ves feliz

— Si ya lo sé pero mírale el lado bueno ya puedes encontrarme más rápido ¿no?-dije acariciando la cabeza de yami poco después yami se puso a girar la cabeza pero como si estuviese buscando algo de repente salió volando lo más rápido que pudo-yami que pasa, ya te tranquilizaste-dije al ver que yami de un de repente se había detenido y seguía buscando a alguien o algo

— Rowwwwwwwr-volvió a rugir yami para volverá ver a salir volando entonces alcance a ver 4 dragones volando cercas de nosotros en eso yami se detuvo pude ver quiénes eran una chica pelirroja sin duda era rias-senpai una chica de pelinegra con su pelo agarrado en una cola de caballo un chico rubio con un lunar debajo de uno de sus ojos y por ultimo pero no menos importante una chica de pequeña estatura digamos que la típica loli con el pelo color platino era raro de un segundo a otro estaba viendo a yami desde abajo, como puede ser eso ase un momento está montándolo, también alcance a ver como rias-senpai se había caído de su dragón ¡ambos estábamos cayendo!

— Are estoy cayendo un momento esa chica…es rias-senpai parece que también está cayendo, alas a ella le salieron alas-dije mirando a rias-senpai la cual de su espalda salieron dos alas negras parecían las de un murciélago espera será que ella es una demonios ella está volando eso significa que yo estoy cayendo-estoy cayendo ¡no, no! No quiero morir ¡yami!-grite al estar asustando al caer de una gran altura llame a yami pero él no hacía caso a mis llamado me percate de algo rias-senpai estaba volando contra mi si ella también tiene un **"furia nocturna"** no debería de venir por mí en su dragón ohh ya entiendo yami está jugando con el **"furia nocturna"** de rias-senpai pero que me pasara a mi

— Akeno, yuuto, koneko tenemos que salvar a hyodou ise antes de que caiga-grito rias-senpai en eso todos los demás chicos que se encontraban ahí se dispusieron a ir por mi

— ¡No quiero morir!-grite tanto que al parecer perdí la conciencia solo recuerdo un gran brillo completamente rojo en mi brazo derecho llamando la atención de los 5 dragones

FIN POV ISE

— (tengo que salvar a ese chico, pero está cayendo muy rápido no poder alcanzarlo)-era el pensamiento de la pelirroja la cual intentaba salvar al castaña pero fue segada por el brillo rojo emitido de la mano derecha del castaño-q-qu-que es eso, es un sacre gear

— Buchou-se escuchó la voz de 2 chicas y un chico esos eran los chicos que hace un momento estaban junto a la pelirroja montando sus dragones

— ¿Por qué no están en sus dragones?-pregunto la pelirroja al darse cuenta que no estaban montando sus dragones

— Por qué se fueron por allá-dijo la chica peli platina que igual que la pelirroja tenía unas alas desplegadas

— Por allá-dijo la pelirroja siguiendo la dirección donde la peli platina había señalado llevándose una sorpresa los 4 dragones habían respondido a esa gran brillo rojo parecía que los dragones querían salvar al castaño

— Roowwwawawrwrrr-se escuchó un gran rugido, cercas de los 4 chicos paso una gran sombra negra, poco después también paso a los otros 4 dragones al verlo bien se dieron cuenta que era el dragón del castaño **"furia nocturna"** yami

Ya estando cercas del castaño un gran brillo verde fue emitido, ahora en su brazo izquierdo el cual parecía una garra metálica de color rojo con una gema incrustada en el reverso de su mano con dos picos sobresalientes en la parte del antebrazo del.. ¿Guante? Poco después el cuerpo del castaño fue cubierto por un aura rojiza con la cual fue como redirigir su caída a una pequeña montaña cercana a ese lugar impactando fuertemente, levantando una gran cortina de humo al momento todos contando a los ¿humanos? Y a los dragones al lugar pero por una razón no se atrevieron a acercarse al castaño, el gran dragón negro no los dejaba ya que en cuanto daban un paso este les gruñía en eso la mano izquierda del castaño se levantó y solo la puso en la cabeza del dragón, el dragón se calmó dando la señal de que se podían acercar

— Akeno cura a hyodou ise-ordeno la pelirroja a lo cual dicho la pelinegra se acercó al cuerpo del castaño para quedarse viendo nada más sin moverse ni nada-que ocurre Akeno, woaaw esto es sorprendente-dijo la pelirroja al ver lo que su amiga veía y por qué no se había movido

— Rias tu sabes lo que es eso verdad-dijo la pelinegra señalando el brazo izquierdo del castaño el cual tenía una especie de guante desde sus dedos hasta su codo

— Así es, parece que este chico es alguien totalmente interesante, "boosted gear" uno de los 13 "longinius" el cual es llamado sekiryuutei sería un problema si en la academia lo descubren no podemos decir nada veré si puedo hacer que se una al grupo gremory

— Que aremos con él, buchou-dijo la peli platina acercándose a la pelirroja

— Por el momento solo aremos que este pequeño lo lleve a su casa-dijo la pelirroja acariciando la cabeza al dragón del castaño-si te pregunta algo solo dile que fue un sueño, ahhh y también dile que mañana vaya al club de lo oculto en la academia por favor-termino la pelirroja poniendo su dedo encima de su labio para terminar con un shhh

— Rowwr-rugió el dragón a la vez que movía la cabeza como si tratara decir que si

Día siguiente-casa de ise

— Waaaaaa ufff, ufff estoy en mi casa, en mi habitación, entonces fue un sueño, no fue muy real-se levantó abruptamente

— Ise-san levántate, aah ya te levantaste apresúrate a cambiarte que se nos hace tarde-dijo la rubia la cual había entrado al cuarto del castaño

— Ehhhhh-dijo el castaño mirando el reloj cercano a su cama-ahhhhhh, Asia porque no me levantaste más temprano-dijo el castaño al ver lo tarde que era y empezar a buscar las cosas para cambiarse

— Lo siento mucho a mí también se me hizo tarde te esperare abajo yami ya comió-dijo la rubia saliendo del cuarto del castaño

Mientras tanto el castaño corría de un lado a otro con una prenda de vestir nueva cada vez que pasaba a los minutos estuvo listo y salió rápido de su cuarto

— Ya me voy oka-san, ya estoy listo Asia vámonos, yami listo-dijo el castaño saludando a su madre y saliendo de la casa rápidamente para montarse en yami y salir volando junto con Asia

POV ISE

— (realmente eso habrá sido un sueño)-pensé mientras recordaba lo que había pasado ayer o bueno mi ¿sueño?-oye yami lo que paso ayer…fue un sueño-le pregunte a yami ya que él estaba con migo en ese momento

— Rowwwr

— Entonces si fue un sueño, pero raro se sintió real bueno que más da, démonos prisa yami, vamos Asia o llegaremos tarde-dije para después mirar a Asia y prepararme para salir volando junto a yami pero no me espere lo que paso

— Si ise-san vamos rassei-dijo Asia a lo que rassei aumento la velocidad lo que me dejo sorprendido-espera llegare tarde vamos yami a toda máquina-dije mientras me agarraba bien de las riendas de yami ya que salió volando igualmente de rápido aunque más rápido que rassei tanto que en poco tiempo los alcanzamos después de volar por fin llegamos a la academia kuo dejamos a nuestros dragones en sus lugares y nos fuimos a nuestros salones por suerte el maestro todavía no había llegado

Después de haber llegado a clases el maestro llego tarde tuvimos las clases normales aunque muchos estan frustrados ya que el sensei pregunto sobre unos dragones antiguos, los antiguos **"Godai Ryūō"** son un grupo de cinco aunque anteriormente eran seis, son dragones únicos con altos poderes destructivos, rivalizando con los de un Arcángel o un Demonio de Clases Supremas, los Cinco Reyes Dragón son Chaos Karma Dragón Tiamat, Mischievous Dragón Yu-Long, Prison Dragón Vritra, Sleeping Dragón Midgardsormr y Gigantis Dragón Fafnir y el Ex-Rey Dragón era Blaze Meteor Dragón Tannin el cual se sabe que reencarno como un demonio para salvar a algunos dragones los cuales solo pueden sobrevivir con la manzana dragón

— Hyodou puedes responder por favor, ¿cuál es el nombre de los **"Godai Ryūō"** ya que estas prestando muucha atención-me pregunto el sensei con sarcasmo pues claro yo no estoy poniendo mucha atención, digo yo conozco esto desde hace tiempo

— Ohh, perdón sensei me perdí, bueno el nombre de los **"Godai Ryūō"** son tiamat, yu-long, vritra, Midgardsormr y fafnir esos son los **"Godai Ryūō"** -dije para sorpresa del sensei ya que no se la esperaba e igual los chicos del salón, quedaron completamente sorprendidos, pasaron las clases, hasta la hora de salir antes de irme yami me dijo que rias-senpai me estaba buscando-que extraño, rias-senpai me quiere ver-una vez estando en su club de investigación de lo oculto nos paramos enfrente de la puerta aunque debo admitir es una sala grande como para que dos dragones caminen como si nada

— Posiblemente sea porque también tiene un **"furia nocturna"** al igual que tu ise-san-dijo Asia la cual también venía con migo y además también rassei venía con nosotros y claro también yami

— Adelante-se escuchó una voz desde dentro de la habitación y yo todavía no había tocado a la puerta

— Okey, vamos Asia-dije para después abrir la puerta-con su permiso

— Ara los estábamos esperando-dijo rias-senpai a su vez que movía una pieza de ajedrez roja era un peón por cierto

— Ara-ara parece que este chico no vino solo-dijo la chica pelinegra

— (a ver de lo que me dijo ryoga esa es Akeno-senpai, esa es koneko-san y ese debe de ser kiba)- pensé recordando los nombres de los miembros del club de lo oculto pero para que me querrán aquí-Si perdón pero tenía que venir con migo

— No importa, bien ise puedo llamarte ise ¿verdad?

— Mmmh, si por mí no hay problema, pero para que soy bueno o más bien para que me hablaron

— Primero que nada, como ya sabes también tengo un **"furia nocturna"** -dijo rias-senpai y después de eso 4 dragones entraron

— Wooooou ese es un **"trueno dragón"** -dije mientras me acercaba a él, es un dragón en contraparte de el **"dragón** **trueno ángel"** de Asia este es un dragón azul completamente con unos cuernos casi dorados estos dragones se especializan en cualquier tipo de ataque elemental pueden usar desde trueno, fuego, agua, aire y la tierra pero el que usan más el trueno y son bastante rápidos y fuertes son una clase de dragones balanceados

— No, no te le acerques puede morde….-dijo Akeno-senpai pero no termino su oración

— Ehhh, ahhhh porque no te gusta que toque a tu dragón-dije mientras me levantaba y dejaba de acariciar al dragón pero algo hizo que se sorprendieran pues el dragón de Akeno-senpai se acercaba a mí para que lo acariciara

— Ara-ara lo siento es que a Diàn **(nota: electricidad en chino no se me ocurrió otro más que este si alguien tiene un mejor nombre para el dragón de Akeno puede decirme en los reviews)** casi nunca se deja tocar por los hombres siempre termina mordiéndolos, pero contigo parece estar contenta

— Ahhhh por eso, buuueeenoooo eso se debe a que puedo hablar con los dragones y con eso puedo entenderlos talvez por eso no me quiera morder verdad preciosa-dije con nervios para después ponerme a jugar con la dragona

— Espera ise ¿puedes hablar con los dragones?-me pregunto rias-senpai con una expresión de sorpresa y no solo ella Akeno-senpai koneko-san y kiba

— Si desde hace tiempo, pero bueno no me hablo por eso para que soy bueno-dije cambiando de tema

— Bien antes que nada…somos demonios-dijo rias-senpai a lo cual los 4 demonios extendieron sus alas realmente no me sorprendí el por qué no me sorprendí ,ese sueño fue demasiado real

— Q-que ustedes son demonios-dijo Asia la cual retrocedió por miedo

— No te preocupes Asia ellos no nos aran nada sus dragones ya me dijeron para que nos llamaron

— S-sí, si ise-san lo dice le creeré-dijo Asia mientras se ponía detrás de mi

— Un momento ise como que nuestros dragones te dijeron… pero más importante porque Asia le tiene miedo a los demonios

— Primero como les dije puedo hablar con los dragones, también puedo hablar con ellos telepáticamente aunque, no es mucho tiempo jajaja, y Asia les tiene miedo por un demonio que quiso matarnos a mí y a ella hace tiempo-dije principalmente con una sonrisa para después poner una mirada de odio-pero, algo me paso termine matando a ese demonio, no sé ni cómo ni por que

— Entonces nos tienen rencor-dijo en duda rias-senpai

— Noup yo no le tengo rencor a ningún demonio, ese demonio que me ataco lo mate solo odie a ese demonio ustedes no me atacaron no tengo razón para odiarlos-dije para después dar una sonrisa

— Bien entonces ya que los dragones te lo dijeron que dices aceptas formar parte del clan gremory-dijo rias-senpai mientras sacaba unas piezas de ajedrez y eran las piezas de caballero, torre, alfil y peón

— Mmmmmh bueno seré parte su clan, pero, siempre hay un pero jajaja, quiero que me diga donde obtuvo su **"furia nocturna"** -dije para después señalar al **"furia nocturna"** rias-senpai el cual era un dragón negro con ojos rojos

— Mmmh ok la encontré sola en el inframundo cuando yo tenía 10 años-dijo rias-senpai acariciando a su dragona-además en el inframundo hay muchas razas de dragones hasta ahora solo se han visto 10 **"furia nocturna"** -dijo rias-senpai con una sonrisa

— Ok aceptare ser parte del clan gremory, que dices tú Asia te unes te lo aseguro que no dejare que te hagan daño

— Ok confiare en ise-san pero si rias-senpai quiere-dijo Asia saliendo de mi espalda

— Claro después de todo ella tiene un **"dragón** **trueno ángel"** además siento la fuerza de un sacred gear en ella

— Claro ella tiene el "Twilight Healing" seria perfecta para el alfil, pero tu ise que te gustaría ser un caballero o una torre-dijo rias senpai dándole la pieza de alfil a Asia

— En efecto ella pose el sacred gear "Twilight Healing" y yo veamos, soy bueno con la espada y se sobre artes marciales, la magia, carezco de ella, así que yo diría que la pieza del peón si recuerdo bien las evil pieces conceden habilidades a su portador y el peón es el más balanceado por así decirlo por su rasgo de promoción así que me decido por el peón

Poco después rias-senpai reencarno a Asia y no hubo problema alguno después fue mi turno rias-senpai acerco 8 piezas de peón eso me sorprendió puesto que se un poco sobre el sistema de reencarnación de los demonios y dependiendo del potencial del ser al que se ocupa reencarnar es el número de piezas a usar pero 8 piezas de peón en mí, es decir son todas las piezas de peón ahí fue donde hubo un problema las piezas no reaccionaron primeramente, poco después emitieron un leve brillo y se adentraron en mi cuerpo en ese mismo momento mi cuerpo empezó a expulsar una gran cantidad de energía un guante rojo con picos de dorados y una gema verde en el dorso de mi mano un momento esto yo lo conozco es el "boosted gear" poco después mi cuerpo dejo de emitir esa abrumadora energía pero por desgracia caí desmayado o más bien agotado

* * *

Tenzalucard123: claro que la continuare

reptilian95: se de ante mano que mi ortografia no es muy buena pero hago lo mejor que puedo para mejorarla aun así espero mi fic te guste

darkness-1997: eso no lo entendí por que copiona por tener un furia nocturna si es por eso te juro que cuando pense en eso me rei mucho pero si es por eso con su tiempo lo entenderás

guest, 10ZO 69, diego997: creanme seguiré este fic ya que hasta yo me sorprendi como me lo idee en tan solo dos dias


	3. Chapter 3

muy buenas a todos primero quiero disculparme tarde mucho en subir este capitulo pero al entrar ala preparatorio los maestros nos bombardearon con trabajo y tareas apenas tuve tiempo para escribir poco, pero que mas da ya de vacaciones intentare subir mas a seguido una cosa en este fic meteré a muchos personajes de otros animes ejem*5* ejem pero estos personajes tendrán que estar relacionados con dragones una cosa mas dejare en claro algo este fic lo pensé al ver la película de como entrenar a tu dragon 1 y2 y ver su serie después me pregunto como seria dxd con humanos pudiendo montar dragones y de ahí la idea ahora lo de que ise pudiera hablar mentalmente y normal lo saque de seikoku no dragonar muy buen anime por cierto bien y de ahí saque la idea de la marca en el brazo derecho de ise pero todavía falta algo de esa marca ahora sin mas espero disfruten del capitulo y de los que sigan mi fic de digischool dxd empesare a escribirlo para poder subirlo ya

* * *

Simbología de la historia

— Hola- platicas normales

— (holaaaa)-pensamientos

— [compañero realmente eres sorprendente]-seres sellados o de gran nivel puede ser también {}

— "dragon shot **"** -nombre de ataques sacred gear etc...

— **"furia nocturna"-raza de dragones maos etc...**

— Roarrrrr, grrrr-dragones

— *hola como están*-hologramas o llamadas por teléfono

Después de que el castaño fuese re-encarnado en demonio y la gran liberación de energía el solo se desmayó por la liberación de tal abrumadora energía momentos después dejaron al castaño recostado en uno de los sillones

— Estará bien ise-san-dijo la rubia mirando el cuerpo del castaño recostado en el sillón

— Rowww-rugieron los 4 dragones presentes acercándose al castaño

Poco tiempo después otros dos dragones entraron, un dragón blanco con dos alas delanteras y dos alas pequeñas en la parte baja del cuerpo, dos pares de cuernos sobresalientes en la parte de la cabeza, las ojos color amarillos con la característica pupila de un dragón, el segundo dragón que entro era un dragón de color gris con varios picos de metal recubriendo su lomo bajo, unas garras de metal completamente afiladas y en la punto de las alas tenía unas salientes de un metal negro y en la punta de la cola un pico en forma de espada

— Rias-se escuchó la voz de una chica entrando súbitamente a la sala seguida de otras personas-que fue esa gran liberación de poder…

— sona-dijo la pelirroja revelando el nombre de la chica la cual también llevaba el uniforme de la escuela cabello negro y corto, y de ojos Violetas, con un par de gafas de color rojo-déjame presentarte a mis dos nuevos siervos

— hyodou issei y Asia argento ellos son tus nuevos siervos Rias-dijo la pelinegra sorprendida y más al ver al castaño en el sofá

— así es, pero, sona ya los concias

— Rias soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil crees que no conocería a los chicos nuevos, además hyodou-kun fue el que llevo sus hojas de inscripción al consejo estudiantil, claro que lo conocería, además de que ya le había propuesto ser parte de mi clan pero él lo rechazo, nunca pensé que terminaría siendo parte de tu nobleza

— Mmmm así que tuve suerte al hacer que ise viniera a mi lado, pero en eso tienes razón siendo del consejo estudiantil deberías conocerlos, por cierto sona tú le dijiste a ise sobre el sistema de rencarnado de las evil pieces

— Asi es le explique un poco sobre las evil pieces

— Wuaaaaa, que buen sueño tuve-dijo el castaño levantándose de su "gran sueño", mirando al techo-are, no estoy en mi cuarto

— Por fin despiertas ise-dijo la pelirroja

— Ise-san que bueno que despiertas mira estos dragones-dijo la rubia señalando a los últimos dos dragones que entraron al salón

— Woooooo un **"dragón espada"** y un **"spirit dragón"** quienes son unos dragones hermosos, ¿cómo se llaman?-pregunto el castaño a los dragones a lo cual causo la duda de todos en la sala a excepción de la rubia Asia

— Roooowr-rugieron en respuesta los dragones

— Oooohhh así que tú te llamas saber-dijo señalando al **"dragón espada"** -y tú eres shiro-termino señalando al **"spirit dragón"**

Al escuchar eso la mayor parte de los demonios que se encontraban en la sala quedaron completamente sorprendidos

— Esto es sorprendente no pensé que fuera real-dijo la presidenta del consejo

— Realmente puedes hablar con los dragones-dijo un chico rubio

— Pues claro, realmente creyeron que eso era una farsa o que-dijo el chico con una cara de obvio

— Bueno realmente no pensé que un humano pudiera hablar con un dragón, bueno dejando de lado eso no te dije que no quería esas pintas de chico malo-dijo la pelinegra mirando el pelo del castaño-además te dije que esa venda de la mano te la tienes que quitar-termino de decir la pelinegra mirando la mano derecha del castaño la cual estaba vendada

POV ISE

— Emmh Kaichou lo siento pero la venda se queda y ya le dije que mi pelo es natural-dije mientras escondía mi brazo detrás de mi espalda

— Pero aun así si no tienes el brazo lastimado porque lo tienes vendado

— Kaichou perdón si sueno irrespetuoso pero eso no le interesa-dije con una mirada afilada hecho que hizo que todos los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil se pusieron en guardia

— Maldito, no te atrevas a hablarle así a Kaichou o te las veras conmigo yo consumí 4 piezas de peón tú no te comparas conmigo-dijo el chico agarrándome de la camisa

— Mira chico esto es un asunto personal y no cualquiera se puede meter en este asunto entendiste-dije mirando mal al chico además de que mi ojos pasaron a ser los de un dragón

— (esta presión de energía, es igual a la de los dragones de alto rango)-pensó Rias

— Saji deja de ser así además si mis dudad son ciertas, rias hyodou-kun consumió tus 8 piezas de peón verdad

— Así es ise consumió las 8 piezas de peón una gran sorpresa debo decir pero lo veía venir

— ¿Q-q-que? Uhmm crees que me asustas solo por eso pues no creas que eres el único que tiene un dragón raro, Shadow-dijo el chico y de su sombra un dragón completamente negro con ojos morados un par de alas con el interior morado

— Roww…-rugió el dragón pero al verme el dragón empezó a retroceder y se metió en la sombra del sillón y no solo ese dragón el **"spirit dragón"** de koneko-san el **"trueno dragón"** de Akeno-senpai el **"dragón espada"** de kib **a** y el **"furia nocturna"** de rias-senpai también retrocedieron asustados a excepción de yami y rassei

— Diàn

— Saber

— Shiro

— Scarlet-dijeron Akeno-senpai, kiba, koneko-san y rias-senpai al ver a sus dragón retroceder

— Ise-san tranquilízate-dijo Asia en un intento de que me tranquilizara

— Roooooowwwr-rugió yami al ver las acciones de todos lo que hizo que todos nos calmáramos así es incluyéndome

— Perdón me deje llevar-dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia-gracias yami

— Ohohoho un **"dragón sombra"** muy escasos no te parece ya que solo se juntan con quien tiene energía negativa

— A que te refieres con eso hyodou-kun-dijo Kaichou al escuchar mis palabras

— A lo que me refiero es que los **"dragones sombra"** pueden ocultarse en la sombra de su dueño para estar siempre con ellos pero para eso su compañero debe de tener algo de energía negativa

— Pero saji es un demonio y los demonios poseemos energía negativa-dijo Kaichou cruzando los brazos

— No es a lo que me refiero sino que se unen con quienes poseen energía maligna, pero no se preocupe por eso no significa que sea malo, sino que el posee un pedazo de Vritra-dije señalando al chico el cual puso cara sorprendido

— Que, ¿cómo sabes que tengo un pedazo de vritra?-me pregunto el chico al escuchar lo que dije

— Dah, que parte de puedo hablar con los dragones no entiendes, aunque como vritra no está completo solo siento el pulso de un dragón dentro de ti y vritra es el único dragón sellado con su alma dividida

— Entonces puedes sentir los pulsos de dragones-dijo Kaichou mirándome-y por qué ase un momento los dragones excepto el tuyo y de argento-san retrocedieron con miedo

— Asi es y por lo segundo me veo en la penosa necesidad de decirle …no se

— Ise no tienes que enojarte, pero antes que nada quiero que me expliques unas cosas si es que se puede

— Bien rias-senpai responderé lo que sea capaz de hacer-dije sentándome en un sillón cercano

— Buchou desde ahora me llamaras buchou ya que estarás en el club de lo oculto

— Ehhh, hmmm ok bien buchou cuáles son las dudas que tiene

— Bien, primero ¿cómo es que puedes hablar con los dragones telepáticamente?

— Emmmmm, este, realmente no sé porque ni como pero de un día para otro podía hablar con los dragones y sobre hablar telepáticamente con ellos no sabría cómo explicarlo de una forma buena pero bien ahora por qué hablo con los dragones telepáticamente, para eso sincronizo mi ondas cerebrales con las del dragón y así consigo hablar con el telepáticamente aunque no lo uso mucho ya que es una gran carga psicológica-dije acariciando la cabeza de yami

— Así que básicamente no sabes porque empezaste a entender a los dragones-dijo buchou acariciando igualmente la cabeza de su dragona

— Así es

— Bien, segundo ¿quién te explico sobre las evil pieces?

— El día que vine a inscribirme Kaichou me propuso unirme a su grupo pero lo rechace además ella fue la que me explico el sistema de la evil pieces pero cuando estaba en la academia dragon de Tokio un demonio me había ofrecido reencarnar al servicio de su hermana y el me explico más sobre las evil pieces

— Y quien era ese demonio-dijo buchou la cual solo se sentó en su escritorio

— Lo siento él me había pedido que no dijera su nombre además ya se me olvido-dije sobándome la parte trasera de la cabeza lo que caso que todos tuvieran una gota de sudor en la cabeza

— Bueno ahora como ultima Ise, por favor podrías decirnos porque tienes la venda en tu brazo-dijo buchou con una carita que no podía resistir

— Realmente buchou tengo ignorar esa pregunta-dije moviendo los brazos en señal de no

— Por favor ise puedes decirnos porque tienes esa venda-dijo buchou rogando realmente me sorprende se encariña rápido con sus siervos

— "esto probablemente me traerá problemas en el futuro" Hmmmmm está bien ustedes ganan pero no quiero que se lo digan a nadie que solo quede entre nosotros de acuerdo

— Si-dijeron los demonios de parte gremory y sitri

— Okey-dije mientras procedía a quitarme la venda del brazo derecho

— Eso es…-dijo Kaichou viendo lo que parecía ser una especie de tatuaje de un dragón enrollado en mi brazo-hyodou-kun están prohibidos los tatuajes

— Te equivocas sona eso no es un tatuaje es una marca-pero ise porque tienes algo como eso-dijo buchou pero ella tenía una cara de sorpresa

— Así es Kaichou esta es una marca y para ser franco realmente no sé porque yo tengo esta marca pero buchou recuerda cuando le dije que yo mate a un demonio siendo solo un niño-dije para después ver como buchou asentía con la cabeza-bien según lo que me contaron cuando mate a ese demonio y encontraron mi cuerpo desmayado ya tenía esta marca-dije señalando mi marca

— Pero no supieron los expertos sobre esa marca, digo si fuera algo importante se le hubiera comunicado a los líderes de las facciones

— Por eso mismo si alguien se enteraba de que yo tenía esta marca intentarían secuestrarme para intentar usar su "poder"-dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra poder-oto-san que se supone es un experto sobre dragones no supo decir que era esta marca

— A que te refieres con su "poder" hyodou-kun-dijo Kaichou la cual seguía mirando mi brazo como si lo estuviera examinando

— Ese es el problema no sabían si esta marca me brindaría algún poder por lo que se mantuvo en secreto pero ocurrió un accidente un ángel caído descubrió la marca y me secuestro siendo un niño de tan solo 7, años me sometieron a experimentos los cuales fueron dolorosos-dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones que estaban cercas de mi desde luego también los miembro de del club y del consejo se sentaron algunos en el suelo y prestaron atención a mi historia-un día me iban a trasladar a otro laboratorio, las personas que me llevaban pararon para descansar en eso aproveche e intente escapar de los 4 ángeles caídos que me llevaban, cuando me volvieron a capturar a ellos les dio por torturarme me golpearon recuerdo hasta cierto punta ya que perdí la conciencia cuando desperté no estaba en el mismo lugar si no que ese fue el momento donde me encontré con yami siendo que él era un año menor que yo pero desde muy joven supo cuidarse solo esta lagartija súper desarrollada-dije acariciando la cabeza de yami a lo que el también respondió lambiéndome la cara

— Pero los ángeles caídos que te secuestraron que fue de ellos ise-kun-dijo Akeno-senpai la cual acariciaba la cabeza de su dragón

— Eso realmente no lo sé, no sé si los llegue a matar con lo de la marca o fue yami quien los ahuyento por un tiempo yami me estuvo cuidando hasta que mis padres lograron encontrarme claro yo ya me había encariñado con yami por lo cual mis padres me permitieron tener un dragón a una edad muy temprana

— …-nadie en el salón del club producía un solo sonido debo de pensar que era la gran sorpresa

— E-esa historia es realmente sorprendente pero si los ángeles caídos atacaron a un humano inocente eso afectaría la tregua temporal que hay-dijo Kaichou la cual se había quitado sus lentes y los estaba limpiando con un pequeño trapo

— Yo creo que no ya que cuando estuve prisionero escuche decir a uno de los caídos que esto era a espaldas del gobernador de los ángeles caídos

— eso quiere decir con los ángeles caídos también hay traidores-dijo kiba el cual también acariciaba a su dragón

— traición-dijo koneko-san quien estaba comiendo un dulce japonés

FIN POV ISE

*rias-sama, sona-sama*-un holograma se desplego de la mesa y una chica salió-les informamos que un dragón se metió a los alrededores del campus les solicitamos su ayuda junto a su familia

Justo en cuanto el holograma desapareció el castaño junto con yami salieron por la ventana

— ise espera-dijo la pelirroja tratando de detener al castaño pero fue muy tarde el castaño ya había salido volando junto con yami-Asia porque ise salió rápido

— bien eso se debe a que ise-san siempre ha visto a los dragones de una forma cariñosa por lo que creo piensa ayudar a ese dragón

— bien entonces andando tenemos que ayudar también nosotros, vendrás con nosotros sona

— creo que si quiero ver de lo que es capaz de hacer hyodou-kun

Después de que los grupos gremory y sitri salieran del club se fueron a donde el dragón estaba haciendo su desastre, ahora se preguntaran como demonios ise llegaría al lugar sin haber escuchado la ubicación del dragón, pues muy fácil buscaría el pulso de un dragón fuera de control además de que su dragón yami podría llevarlo desde el cielo y localizar al dragón

— bien este es el lugar y ahí esta ise-dijo la pelirroja acercándose al castaño-ise conoces esa raza de dragón

— si, es un **"bull dragón"** una raza extremadamente agresiva pero dóciles si sabes cómo tratar con ellos-dijo el castaño acercándose al dragan cosa que sorprendió a los otros demonios claro con la excepción de la rubia al saber lo que el castaño iba a hacer

— oye chico que crees que ases-dijo uno de los encargados de capturar al dragón

— hey mocoso aléjate de aquí el dragón podría lastimarte-dijo otro encargado

— esperen… no es el hijo de hyodou-sensei

— es cierto es el hijo de hyodou-san

— tienes razón es el hijo de ryujin-san

— si conocen a mi papa deben de saber de lo que soy capaz –dijo el castaño poniéndose cara a cara con el dragón el cual tenía una apariencia ruda con dos cuernos sobresaliendo hacia el frente con unas garras muy grandes cabe destacar que el dragón era de un color morado y negro y que por lo menos 3 metros de altura

El dragón al ver al castaño abrió su hocico listo para lanzar un ataque y efectivamente el dragón había lanzado un ataque de viento pero la ráfaga de aire fue despejada por yami el cual se puso enfrente del castaño lanzando un ataque de plasma desasiendo la ráfaga de aire

— gracias yami-agradeció el castaño a su dragón

— rowww-dio un pequeño rugido yami

— ise de verdad puedes encargarte de esto tu solo-dijo la pelirroja con suma preocupación

— claro no tiene que preocuparse verdad yami-dijo el castaño levantando el pulgar

— grrrrr-rugio yami en muestra de estar de acuerdo con su amo

— entonces te lo dejaremos a ti, te parece sona-dijo la pelirroja mirando a Kaichou

— claro quiero ver de lo que es capaz hyodou-kun

— Bien ahora andando yami-dijo el castaño

A la vez que el castaño termino sus palabras confundió por un momento a los demonios ya que él había prácticamente desaparecido pero la verdad era que él había corrido a una velocidad inhumana, claro él ahora era un demonio, pero como un demonio que acaba de ser reencarnado podría tener esa velocidad pues muy fácil hyodou ise estaba usando la resonancia entre él y su dragón

— Como si se supone que acaba de reencarnar puede ser tan rápido-dijo el rubio el cual estaba sorprendido

— Es por que ise-san está usando la resonancia del dragón-dijo la rubia la cual estaba sentada en el lomo de su dragón rassei

Mientras los demonios miraban como el castaño esquivaba ráfagas de aire creadas por el **"bull dragón"** eso causaba que el dragón se enfureciera lo que ocasiono que empezara amover su cola con furia con la intención de golpear al castaño hecho que claro favoreció al castaño ya que aprovecho para sujetar su cola pero hubo un gran fallo el dragón sacudió su cola con fuerza provocando que el castaño saliera volando literalmente todos se sorprendieron pero el castaño ya en el aire dio unas vueltas para después caer en el lomo de yami

— Bien, yami tenemos que hacer una forma para subirme a su lomo-dijo el castaño a lo cual yami solo respondió con un gran rugido

— Rowww-rugió el dragón en demostración de enojo

— Ahora yami-dijo el castaño saltando hacia el dragón cayendo directamente en el lomo del dragón-bien grandísimo amigo tenemos que tranquilizarte-dijo el castaño sujetándose de unos picos sobresalientes de su lomo-si esta energía que siento dentro de mi es la que creo que es será más fácil

— Rowwwwwwrrr-rugió el dragón el cual se movía con la intención de tirar al castaño pero este se sujetaba con fuerza

— Muy bien ahora boosted gear-dijo el castaño a la vez que un guantelete rojo con picos dorados y una gema verde apareció en su brazo

— [boost]

— Listo ahora escúchame bien, dragón cálmate entiende que no queremos hacerte daño-dijo el castaño poniendo su mano izquierda la cual estaba recubierta con el boosted gear en el lomo del dragón

— Grrrrr-rugió el dragón pero poco a poco este empezó a tranquilizarse hasta el punto donde ya se había sentado

— Eso es amigo debes de entender que no te are daño-dijo el castaño acariciando la cabeza del dragón para después dar un salto hacia el suelo

— S-s-sorpréndete el calmo a ese gran dragón el solo-dijeron todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil y los miembros del club de lo oculto no reaccionaban solo miraban sorprendidos al castaño

— Ise tu sabias que tenías el boosted gear-la primera en hablar fue la pelirroja

— Mmmmh algo así después de que buchou me rencarno como demonio empecé a sentir el pulso de un dragón dentro de mí, además alcance a ver como el boosted gear se había materializado en mi brazo antes de desmayarme

— Hyodou-senpai salió muy rápido del club-dijo la peli platina koneko

— No hace falta que me llames hyodou-senpai puedes decirme ise, koneko-san-dijo el castaño mirando a la peli platina con una sonrisa

— Okey ise-senpai pero tú debes de decirme koneko-chan-dijo la chica la cual se retiraba lentamente

— Okey koneko-chan-dijo el castaño para después mirar al **"bull dragon"** -bien ahora grandísimo dragón de que territorio provienes

— Roooww, grr-empezó a rugir el dragón a consecuencia el castaño se sorprendía

— Ya veo, eres del territorio de tannin-sama-dijo el castaño después de escuchar lo que decía el dragón-buchou conoces a tannin-sama ¿no?-dijo el castaño mirando a la pelirroja

— Tannin-san así es él vive en su territorio en el inframundo ¿Por qué la pregunta?-respondió la pelirroja con otra pregunta

— A eso se debe a que este muchachón pertenece al territorio de tannin-sama, buchou podría contactarme con él por favor-dijo el castaño

— Está bien-dijo la pelirroja creando un pequeño círculo mágico del cual salió una imagen de un dragón purpura el cual tenía los brazos cruzados

— *a que debo su llamada princesa Rias*-dijo el dragón saludando a la pelirroja

— Hola tannin-san te llame por solicitud de uno de mi siervos que quiere hablar contigo

— *okey déjame hablar con el*

— Si te lo comunico ise aquí tienes-dijo la pelirroja dándole el comunicador a el castaño el dragón purpura al escuchar el nombre mostro signos de sorpresa

Después de que la pelirroja le pasara el comunicador la holograma se hizo más grande del mismo tamaño que el castaño a la vez que los demás demonios se retiraban un poco del lugar

— Hola tannin-sama tiempo sin vernos-saludo el castaño al gran dragón purpura

— *Jojojojo tiempo sin verte joven hyodou pero a que debo que me llames*-dijo el dragón riéndose

— Bien primero te informo que eh reencarnado como demonio al servicio de rias gremory-dijo el castaño haciendo una leve reverencia

— *Hooo entonces vienes al lado de los demonios*-dijo el gran dragon haciendo una pequeña risa

— Bueno algo así, de todos modos tannin-sama no era por eso que lo contacte usted conoce a este grandulón-dijo el castaño haciéndose a un lado dejando a la vista al **"bull dragon"**

— *Ahhhh bultor, conque estabas en el mundo humano*

— Entonces si lo conoces lo acabamos de capturar ya que estaba atacándonos-dijo el castaño volviendo a ponerse frente al holograma

— *Así es, es uno de los dragones de clase alta que viven en mi territorio hace unos días desapareció pensé que habría ido a cazar pero después no regreso*-dijo el dragón poniendo una de sus garras en su barbilla pensando

— Mmmmh ósea que de alguna manera pudo venir al mundo humano, bueno de todos modos él está aquí si usted tannin-sama pudiera invocar un circulo mágico para que el regrese a su territorio

— *Claro en unos segundos el círculo mágico aparecerá, bien nos veremos después*-dijo el dragón despidiéndose

— No espere tannin-sama una cosa más-dijo el castaño levantando su brazo izquierdo con una sonrisa colmilluda

— *Que más quieres joven hyodou…eso que tienes en el brazo izquierdo no lo puedo creer terminas siendo el sekiryuutei además de poseer ese extraño poder dragonico*

— Shhhhh, tannin-sama todavía no saben de eso-dijo el castaño moviendo las manos en señal de que se callara

— *Entendido pero sabes muy bien que ahora que estas del lado de los demonios tendrás que informarlo ¿verdad?*-dijo el dragón purpura terminando con una pregunta

— Eso lo tengo muy claro en la primera oportunidad que tenga lo diré, a por cierto me eh encontrado con vritra jejeje bueno un pedazo de el

— *que, bien primero conoces a yu-long luego fafnir a mí que fui un ex-rey dragón y ahora te encuentras con un pedazo de vritra además terminas siendo el sekiryuutei, tu sin dudad eres una existencia rara*dijo el dragón purpura

— Realmente lose solo me falta conocer a Midgardsormr y a tiamat y abre conocido a los **"Godai Ryūō"**

— Hyodou issei te aconsejo que hagas lo que hagas no busques a tiamat por tu propio bien ella a odiado a todo humano que posea a Ddraig, bien sin más que decir enviare el círculo mágico para que bultor regrese a mi territorio*-dijo tannin a la vez que un circulo mágico se creaba debajo del **"bull dragon"** poco después este fue iluminado en brillo purpura desapareciendo

— Que, entonces no seré capaz de conocer a los **"Godai Ryūō"** esto es algo decepcionante de todos modos esto quedo resuelto buchou el problema ya está resuelto

— Bien echo ise ¿tú ya conocías a tannin-san?-pregunto la pelirroja mirando al castaño con duda

— Si así es conocí a tannin-sama ya hace como 3 años puesto que otō-san es un experto en dragones él se encarga de cuidarlo y una vez él nos visitó para pedir ayuda de otō-san y platicaba mucho con el

Después de ese incidente el castaño junto con la rubia regresaron a su casa siendo recibidos por

— Okāsan ya llegamos-dijo el castaño entrando junto a la rubia

— Que bien ise, Asia que bien que llegaran, tu padre hace unos momentos también llego-dijo la madre desde la cocina la cual salió para ver a sus hijos

— Ooooh ise Asia que bien que llegan como les fue en su primer día de clases-dijo el padre el cual estaba sentado en el sillón

— otō-san este es nuestro segundo día de clases-dijo el castaño con cierta confusión

— ehhh ¿enserio? Yo pensé que apenas hoy apenas habían entrado bueno y viste algo genial en esa academia ise-dijo/pregunto el padre

— bueno vi algunos dragón un tanto raros-dijo el castaño dejando su mochila en uno de los sillones

— a cierto tengo entendido que en la academia en la que están se encuentran las herederas del clan gremory y sitri es ¿verdad eso?-dijo el padre terminando con una pregunta

— mmmmh bueno respecto a eso asia y yo reencarnamos en demonios al servicio de rias gremory…-dijo el castaño terminando con una pequeña mueca

— ¿queeeeeeee? No me lo puedo creer eso es bueno estarán al servicio de la casa gremory-dijeron los padres del castaño con suma felicidad

Después de que el castaño junto a su familia comieran y hablaran sobre la nueva vida de ellos como demonios además de que el castaño le conto a su padre que conoció a alguien que poseía un pedazo de alma del rey dragón vritra pero la gran sorpresa fue cuando su padre se enteró de que él era el sekiryuutei, des pues de esa platica de padre e hijo el castaño dejo a yami en su cuarto y él fue directo a su cuarto también al llegar solo se dejó caer en su cama

*ring ring*

Sonó el teléfono del castaño este solo se estiro para poder agarrarlo ya que estaba en la mesa cercas de su cama al ver la pantalla de su celular solo puso una cara molesta y suspiro

— Que es lo que se te ofrece ahora-dijo el castaño con siento enojo

— *Vamos no tienes que ponerte así solo quería hablar con un viejo amigo*-se escuchó la voz de una persona desde el celular

— Sabes muy bien que tu sola presencia podría traer problemas lo sabes muy bien-dijo el castaño con enojo en su hablar

— Lose, lose por eso quiero pedirte ayuda 4 de mis subordinados están atacando a algunos humanos…-dijo pero fue interrumpido por el castaño

— Está bien mañana iré a visitarte a donde mismo ahí me contaras todo a lujo de detalle… azazel


	4. Chapter 4

Simbología de la historia

— Hola- platicas normales

— (holaaaa)-pensamientos

— [compañero realmente eres sorprendente]-seres sellados o de gran nivel puede ser también {}

— "dragon shot **"** -nombre de ataques sacred gear etc...

— **"furia nocturna"-raza de dragones, clases de demonios etc...**

— Roarrrrr, grrrr-dragones

— *hola como están*-hologramas o llamadas por teléfono

otro capitulo más listo

una cosa quiero pedir disculpas debido a que me tarde mucho en subir el fic y eso que por el momento son cortos ademas estoy de vacaciones o mas bien estaba tenia planeado subir por lo menos 3 caps pero estuve trabajando con un familiar y es en la obra osea despertaba e iba a trabajar regresaba y a dormir si llega a usar la lap avanzaba un poco y luego la dejaba pero nimodo sin mas que decir nos vemos hasta el final

* * *

Día siguiente casa de hyodou

Amaneciendo mostrándose un día nuevo vemos a nuestro prota…. ¿brincar por las escaleras? A qué se debe esto pues sencillamente él se volvió a despertar tarde, debido a eso el castaño salió apurado de su cuarto para ir a la academia

— Se me hará tarde llegare tarde okāsan ya nos vamos-grito el castaño en señal de ya irse

— Que les vaya bien-respondió su madre

— Ise-san tardaste mucho-dijo la rubia la cual está encima de su dragón rassei

— Si, realmente lo siento pero vámonos-dijo subiéndose en yami para después junto con asia y los dos dragones alzar el vuelo-por cierto asia ayer en la noche azazel me habló por teléfono, asi que saliendo de clases pasare un momento al club y de ahí me iré con él, solo no les digas a los chicos del club a donde fui

— Azazel-sama, ha pasado tiempo desde que él te habla, está bien no les diré pero solo cuídate ise-san

— Si, tendré cuidado, pero bueno démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde, vamos yami

Y así ambos entre platicas aumentaron la velocidad de sus dragones claro el dragón de ise al ser un dragón de velocidad podía ir a una velocidad mayor pero para no dejar atrás a Asia decidió ir a una misma velocidad que rassei, al poco tiempo llegaron a la academia y dejaron a sus dragones en los establos para dragones y ambos fueron directo a sus salones

POV ISE

— Ohhh ise, pensé que no llegarías jejeje-dijo mi amigo akagami ryoga

— Hola hyodou asia-chan-dijo una chica de pelo castaño en coletas con lentes ella se llama Kiriyu Aika es una chica de nuestro salón ella tienen un dragón terrestre es decir no puede volar pero es extremadamente veloz en la tierra es un **"dragón raptor"** si así es al ser un dragón veloz se le dio ese nombre

— No estés molestando ryoga, hola aika-respondí mirando a ryoga para después saludar a aika

— Hola kiriyu-san

— Bien chicos la clase va a empezar tomen asiento-dijo el maestro el cual recién al salón

— ¡sii!-respondieron todos los del salón

— Bien chicos la clase de ahora no será sobre historia de dragón sino que será una especie de entrenamiento podrán enfrentarse entre sus compañero para ver quién es mejor y todo eso, también podrán hacer equipos, ahora vamos todos para fuera para empezar con esto al salir ya sea que vallan por sus dragones o les llamen-termino el maestro saliendo del salón eso fue raro una clase de entrenamiento

— Ise si yo fuera tú me prepararía para esto-dijo ryoga causándome duda claro quería saber a qué se refería

— ¿qué quieres decir con eso ryoga?-pregunte con duda aunque creo saber por qué lo dice

— Me refiero a que muchos irán contra ti, ya que muchos tienen celos de que pudieras entrar al club de lo oculto y por si fuera poco reencarnaras al servicio de rias-senpai a eso me refiero-dijo ryoga ciertamente al unirme al club de lo oculto mucho chicos me empezaron a odiar y más cuando se enteraron de que rencarne en demonio al servicio de gremory

— Uhg, creo que tienes razón me van a estar retando todo el momento así que yo me voy, patitas para que las quiero-dije mientras empezaba a escabullirme lentamente procurando que no mi vieran, pero eso no pudo pasar, claro en cuanto salimos del salón todos y digo TODOS los chicos vinieron en contra mía claro cualquier persona pensaría en huir

— Hyodou, ten una pelea conmigo, no quieras escapar, atrápenlo-dijeron todos los chico algunos corriendo en contra mía otros volando con sus dragones y claro lo primero que pensé fue en huir, claro ahora yo como demonio ellos no serían nada contra mí pero no quiero hacer abuso de mis poderes como demonio por tal razón decidí huir

— Yami-llame a mi dragón yami y como esperaba de él, él ya estaba cercas de mí no dude ni un solo segundo y me subí al lomo de yami y emprendimos vuelo, claro al ser muchos no podía escaparme tan fácil

— No huyas maldito hyodou

— No escapes de tu muerte

— Cierto no podrás escapar de lo inevitable

Esas eran las amenazas de muerto por parte de los chicos mientras las mujeres solo ignoraban esto solo 3 personas se mostraban atentas ante esto y eran asia, ryoga y aika

FIN POV ISE

— Dime asia que tan buen peleador es ise-dijo ryoga mirando a asia

— Veamos cuando estábamos en la academia de Tokio ise-san era un drag-knight **(jinete dragón ahora a si lo diré ahora)** muy fuerte no muchos le ganaban solo había una chica la cual ponía en aprietos a ise-san, pero eran buenos amigos la mayor parte entrenaban junto con otras compañeras-dijo asia poniendo una cara nostálgica

— Ufff, uff que siento aquí acaso serán celos-dijo aika riéndose de su amiga haciendo que su cara se enrojeciera

— Kiriyu-san por qué dices eso-respondió asia enojada para después ambos prestar atención en el castaño

— Con un condenado demonio ya dejen de estarme siguiendo son unos latosos

— Asia-chan tengo una pregunta ise y tu fueron reencarnado en demonios pero que piezas tienen-dijo ahora aika mirando a ise con curiosidad

— Eh, mmh yo soy el alfil me especializo en magia, ise-san fue reencarnado con la pieza de peon ya que el maneja muchas formas de pelea y sabe usar espadas pero su magia es muy escaza-dijo asia poniendo uno de sus dedos en su barbilla-¿Por qué la pregunta?-termino asia con otra pregunta

— A eso se debe a que lo vi leyendo un libro sobre magia…

— Talvez el solo quiere aprender algunos hechizos sencillos que pueda usar-termino ryoga, a consecuencia aika solo asintió

Mientras tanto el castaño seguía huyendo hasta cierto punto donde dio la vuelta con yami él se dirigía directo a la bola de chicos enfurecidos

— Con que ya decidiste afrontar tu muerte-dijo uno de los chicos al ver como el castaño les iba a plantar cara

— "bien creo que tendré que poner en practica eso" si, creo que es hora de mostrarles quien manda-dijo el castaño levantando su mano izquierda del cual un circulo mágico perteneciente al clan gremory apareció en la palma de su mano-tatsumaki-dijo el castaño mientras de su palma o más sencillamente del círculo mágico creado por el castaño una gran ráfaga de aire salió expulsada tumbando a algunos de los chicos de sus dragones los cuales quedaron fuera de la…. ¿Competencia? y desde cuando esto fue una competencia

— Wuaau, espera, que no ise no sabía usar magia-dijo ryoga con gran sorpresa al ver el hechizo de su amigo

— En efecto ise, carecía de magia pero al reencarnar como mi peón gano un aumento de su magia-dijo la pelirroja la cual llegaba junto con su reina Akeno

— Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai

— Buchou-san, Akeno-san ¿qué paso? o ¿porque están aquí?-pregunto la rubia a su rey

— Nuestra clase no tuvo clase en estos momentos por lo que se nos dio permiso de salir, además escuche que un chico rebelde estaba peleando junto con su **"furia nocturna"** y con eso supe que era ise ya que lo tienen tachado con la apariencia de chico rebelde además es el único chico con un **"furia nocturna"**

— En eso tiene razón-dijo la rubia con una gota de sudor en su nuca

Cambiando de vista a la pelea del castaño el cual se notaba un poco cansado

— No…puedo…creer que-se detuvo el castaño dando unos grandes respiros-no puedo creer que con un solo hechizo me cansaría tanto, además todavía quedan muchos, espera un segundo las demás clases de 2 año se unieron a la batalla o que son más de los que recordaba en mi clase

— No me diga que no puedes con nosotros ise, investigue un poco sobre ti primer, puesto en la clase de 1 año en la academia de dragones de Tokio, estando casi a la par que un alumno avanzado de 3 año, además de ser el primer drag-knight más joven en ser capitán de un grupo junto con otra personas, pero déjame decirte algo en estos momento ni tu junto a tu antiguo grupo podrían contra todos nosotros-dijo un chico rapado estirando sus manos resaltando a la mayor parte de alumnos que estaban en contra del castaño

— "así que ise fue el mejor de su clase hasta el punto de tener un grupo de combate apenas estando en primer año, eso quiere decir que él ya tiene madera de liderazgo"-pensó la pelirroja al escuchar lo que dijo el chico rapado de su peon

— Así es ise ahora que aras huiras como un cobarde-dijo un chico de lentes acercándose a su compañero rapado claro ellos no se dieron cuenta del cambio de actitud de ise ya que una vena en su frente se formó mostrando el claro enojo en contra de los dos chico

— C-c-creo….. que esta pelea ya se dio por terminada jejeje-dijo la rubia llamando la atención de las dos demonios y la de ryoga y aika

— A que te refieres asia-dijo ryoga preguntado por todos

— Me refiero a que ise-san odia que lo llamen cobarde, ahora que lo llamaron así creo que les va a dar un gran paliza-dijo la rubia mirando al castaño- "espero no use el poder de eso"

— Ahora si bola de malditos espero el hospital quede cercas de aquí, porque de esta no se salvan-dijo el castaño mostrando su rostro el cual tenía una expresión seria pero a la vez tan sombría los chicos enfrente del podrían jurar ver la silueta de un gran dragón rojo, pero ellos no sabían que sería el dragón Ddraig, a su vez vieron a un dragón negro con algunas partes rojas pero solo un momento ya que esa misma ilusión los segó por unos segundos al recuperar la vista vieron al castaño volando junto a yami a un gran velocidad dando vueltas alrededor de todos ellos

— Eso es la Ryu no odori(danza del dragon)-dijo aika viendo como el castaño junto a yami daban muchas vueltas como si formaran una esfera alrededor de todos los chico

— Como es que ise sabría a hacer eso sí solo lo enseñan en Tokio…uhh….que estúpido soy-dijo ryoga al darse cuenta de lo dicho por el

— Si eres un idiota-dijo aika dándole un golpe en la cabeza a ryoga pero no tan fuerte

— Disculpa Aika-san ¿qué es la ryu no odori?-pregunto la pelirroja

— El ryu no odori es una especie de ritual en el cual el dragón junto a su drag-knight vuelan en círculos hasta formar una esfera, el dragón suelta un poco de su aura para así dar la forma de una esfera, esta técnica se usa más como para dar a conocer la belleza de un dragón y la sincronización con su amo

— Mmmh si ise-san ya la ha usado pero solo fue una vez eso ocurrió en un evento en nuestra academia anterior ise-san hizo la ryu no odori pero en vez de soltar aura dejo unos objetos mágicos los cuales al darles un poco de magia tomarían la magia elemental que el usuario les diera en ese caso ise-san les dio magia de rayo

— Entonces talvez ise trate de hacer eso de nuevo-dijo ryoga mirando como daba vueltas su amigo

— Dah no escuchaste que para poder hacer eso ocupo de objetos mágicos-dijo aika para después mirar a donde estaba ise y se quedó completamente sorprendida-esos son sellos mágicos

— Por eso te decía que trata de hacer lo mismo pero esos sellos de que son….

— Esos sellos son de mi casa del clan gremory-dijo Rias mostrando uno de sus sellos en su palma dejando sorprendidos a los dos chicos

Mientras los demonios platicaban pasamos a la escena donde el castaño estaba y en efecto el realizaba una antigua técnica en conjunto con yami esta técnica se llama ryu no odori, esta técnica se usaba para demostrar la veneración ante los dragones y fortalecer la unión con los dragones, ahora en la actualidad la técnica se usa para demostrar la belleza o majestuosidad de los dragones

— Qué demonios ¿Qué rayos tratas de hacer?-dijo el chico rapado al ver a ise

— No lose pero parece que nos esta rodeando con esos extraños sellos-siguió el chico de lentes

— Bien este será la última-dijo ise terminado de dar vueltas y ponerse frente a sus compañeros de clase claro desde fuera de la esfera-les diré algo odio y digo ODIO que me llamen cobarde y déjame decirte algo motohama y matsuda no ocupo a mi equipo anterior para derrotar a ustedes-termino el castaño con una sonrisa que a más de 1 asusto-por cierto esto solo les dolerá un poco no mucho claro, pero si yo fuera ustedes apretaría los dientes

— ¿uhhh?

Poco después de que ise les dijera eso a sus compañeros estos pusieron una cara de no entender nada no paso mucho tiempo para que vieran como los sellos que había colocado por todo el lugar empezaron a brillar de un intenso color carmesí

— Ikazuchiryū-dijo el castaño extendiendo su mano derecha y serrando el puño a consecuencia de los sellos gremory pequeñas explosiones empezaron a surgir y con ellas unos rayos empezaron a distribuirse por toda la esfera creando una gran cortina de humo

— ¡ahhhhh!-empezaron a gritar todos debido al dolor por la descarga

— "bien primeramente ustedes dragones salven a sus drag-knights"-pensó ise pero este realmente se comunicó telepáticamente con los dragones, al poco tiempo muchos dragones salieron volando rápidamente directo al suelo dejando a sus compañeros en el suelo no tenían heridas graves solo estaban en K.O

— Ehhhh, con un simple ataque acabo con la mayoría de nosotros-se escuchó la voz de alguien desde la cortina de humo esto confundió mucho al castaño al escuchar la voz de alguien ahí dentro todavía-yami bate las alas lo más fuerte que puedas

Yami en respuesta aleteo lo más fuerte que pudo esto causo que el humo se dispersara

— ¿queeee? ¿Cómo?-se preguntaba ise al ver al chico rapado y al de lentes

— Te sorprende hyodou estos dragones son sumamente resistentes a la electricidad-dijo el chico de lentes ajustándoselos

— "bien son dragones que soportan la electricidad a tal grado de poder absorber la electricidad y dispersarla para que su compañero no sufra daños, entonces sus dragones deben de ser unos **"dragon rock"** " bien motohma matsuda terminaremos esto lo menos doloroso que se pueda para ustedes dos

— Sigue soñando ise, motohama ahora-dijo matsuda mirando a su compañero a lo cual ambos salieron volando directo hacia ise

— Ahhh porque siempre me toca lidiar con personas así-dijo ise en un susurro para el-bien yami sabes que hacer

— Rowww-rugio yami para después salir dar un fuerte aleteo y salir volando directamente contra los otros dos chicos los cuales vieron como un chico castaño con una gran sonrisa se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos

Al momento de que ise iba en contra de sus compañeros, ambos se abrieron a los lados como si de dejarse pasar por el medio a ise se tratara

— Te tenemos ahora matsuda-dijo el chico de lentes a la vez que ambos chicos sacaban algo de sus bolsillos revelando un pequeño cuchillo con el cual dieron un leve corte a ambos brazos del castaño pero claro al ser ahora un demonio eso no era nada

— Ahora sí, ya esto va a terminar de una maldita vez-dijo ise viéndose las heridas de ambos brazos

— Hey eso que no es trampa usaron armas-dijo ryoga viendo a su amigo-ise estará bien

— Si ryoga-san ise-san estará bien eso no presenta problema para el-dijo asia mirando a ise aunque en su mirada se notaba la preocupación al igual que en rias y Akeno

— De que hablas asia, hyodou acaba de recibir unos cortes en sus brazos

— Aika-san, ryoga-san ise es un demonio ahora, lo recuerdan-dijo rias mirando a ambos chicos los cuales recordaron lo que era ahora su compañero

— Ohhhhhh¡, cierto, pero aun así ese es peligroso

— Aunque sea peligroso para ise-san eso no es nada además puedo curarlo-dijo aisa con una sonrisa

— Asia-chan sabes usar magia curativa-dijo aika mirando a su amiga con una gran sonrisa

— Ooooohhhh¡ eres genial asia-dijo ryoga felicitando a asia

— Se equivocan no tengo magia curativa tengo un sacred gear que cura-dijo asia mostrando su sacred gear

— Wooow si no mal recuerdo ese es el twilight healing el cual puede curar a cualquier raza-dijo ryoga sorprendido

— Si, o miren la pelea ya termino-dijo asia señalando a ise el cual tenía a sus pies a los dos chicos los cuales estaban un poco golpeados

— Woow no me di cuenta cuando los derrotaste

— Si, debo de decir que estos dos asiendo equipo una persona de nivel medio si se les aria difícil terminar con ellos son una combinación explosiva-dijo ise yendo hacia sus amigos-buchou, Akeno-san hola, como están-dijo ise dando una leve reverencia

— Bien gracias por preguntar-dijeron ambas chicas mirando al castaño

— Y tu ise como estas-dijo rias mirando a su peón el cual se tocaba con cuidado sus heridas con un trapo-te siguen doliendo las heridas

— Ehhh ahhh, no es eso,si no que quiero manchar el uniforme, no pensé que tendrían unos cuchillos escondidos, asia puede curarme por favor

Así paso el día después de curar a ise de sus insignificantes heridas, claro ise recibió un regaño del cual se salvó a l explicar que fue en defensa propia debido a que lo lastimaron con cuchillos los maestro alegaron que querían ver las heridas, pero estas ya habían sanados con la ayuda de asia es si motohama y matsuda solo fueron suspendidos por unos cuantos días debido a que ise no había recibido heridas de alto riesgo así, ise quedo libre de regaño yendo junto con los demás al club de lo oculto a excepción de ryoga y aika quienes se fueron a sus casas

— Bien para comenzar les diré lo que acaba de pasar en estos últimos días-dijo rias sentada en su escritorio

— De que se trata buchou-dijo ise el cual estaba rodeado de seis dragón los cuales pertenecían a rias, Akeno, asia, koneko, kiba e ise estos jugaban con el chico, lo cual causaba sonrisas en todos los miembros del club

— Bien recibimos un aviso, que decía que hay un grupo de ángeles caídos que están asesinando a humanos-dijo rias poniendo una mirada seria ise al escuchar eso puso atención sin dejar de jugar con los dragones-nuestra misión empezara en unos días para derrotar a esos caídos, por el momento descansaremos

— "hay ángeles caídos matando a humanos, azazel que demonios quieres hacer, espero me lo expliques ahora"-pensó el castaño apretando sus puños

— "ise, será que todavía tiene rencor contra los ángeles caídos "-pensó rias al ver la reacción de su peón

— Buchou, esos ángeles caído estarán acatando ordenes de alguien de mayor rango-dijo kiba dejando una taza de té en una mesita cercas de el

— Eso parece pero también se cree que están actuando por su propia cuenta….aunque esto me parece raro que estén actuando así cuando la tregua de las tres facciones sigue activa, además las tres facciones acordaron no herir a ningún humano, esto sería una violación al acuerdo-dijo rias colocándose una de sus manos en su barbilla

— Bueno buchou si es todo yo me retiro por ahora-dijo ise levantándose y haciendo una leve reverencia

— A donde iras ise-dijo rias viendo como ise recogía sus cosas

— A eto…"piensa una buena excusa" ocupo comprar algo que me encargo okāsan

— Okey a por cierto también tienes un contrato que llego para ti-dijo rias entregándole un papel a ise-en este papel esta escita la dirección del lugar, ya que compres lo que ocupa tu mamá pasas a esa dirección para cumplir con el contrato

— Okey buchou…..qué casualidad la dirección queda donde voy a ir-dijo ise mirando la nota-"maldita seas azazel que rayos estás pensando" bien me voy chicos nos vemos asia nos vemos en la casa, andando yami-dijo ise saliendo de la sala del club acompañado de su fiel compañero dragón

Después de que ise saliera del club los miembros que aún estaban adentro platicaban de temas de la escuela o simplemente comiendo rias la cual seguía viendo la ventana por la cual se había visto a ise volando con yami cuando salió tenía una mirada perdida, ahora pasando a nuestro protagonista ise él iba montado en el lomo de su dragón

— Aahhhhhh maldición en que rayos piensa azazel al hacer un contrato con un demonio-dijo ise mirando nuevamente el papel que rias le había entregado

Y así paso un rato hasta que empezó a bajar la altitud con su dragón hasta estar cercas del suelo y estar cercas de un gran edificio ya ise después de haber entrado e ir a la habitación de azazel el castaño ¿toco la puerta?

— Ábreme maldito cuervo-dijo ise golpeado la puerta

— Sabes que podrías molestar a los vecinos ¿verdad?-se escuchó una voz al abrirse la puerta revelando a un apersona de unos 25 años quizás de pelo castaño y el flequillo de un color dorado

— Ahora mismo eso no me importa, vengo muy enojado por dos razones-dijo ise

— Y se puede saber si esas dos razón las cause yo, o porque tienes que desquitarte con migo he

— Si, ambas razón son por ti-dijo el castaño mostrando un odio contra azazel-la primera porque carajos se te ocurre hacer un contrato con un demonio

— ¡ahh! Eso lo hice para poder estar en contacto sin que hubiera sospechas-dijo azazel recostándose en el marco de la puerta

— Mmmh, bien debo de admitir que fue una buena jugada, pero eso no es nada comparado con la otra razón es….-fue interrumpido por azazel el cual extendió su mano en señal para que se calle

— Antes de que me digas la otra razón, hay que entrar es muy aburrido platicas aquí afuera-dijo azazel entrando a su departamento

— Haa, está bien, vamos yami-dijo ise entrando al departamento seguido de su dragón

— Realmente siempre vas a todos lados con tu dragón ¿no?-dijo azazel agarrando una copa que estaba en una mesa para después dirigirse a un refrigerador demasiado grande

— Sí, hay algún problema con eso-dijo ise mirando con enojo a azazel el cual se servía una copa de lo que parecía ser vino

— No, no yo solo decía, realmente eres sorprendente ise, a lo siento gustas una copa

— Sabes muy bien que todavía soy menor de edad y deja ya de darle vueltas al asunto quiero que me expliques algo, porque tus…..-dijo ise el cual fue interrumpido por azazel

— Shh, shh, shh-dijo azazel callando a ise-déjame adivinar, porque mis subordinados están matando humanos

— Si ya lo sabias por que no empezaste desde ahí-dijo ise con un claro enojo

— Para hacer de suspenso jajajaja

— Y bien me vas a de decir que es lo que está sucediendo-dijo ise esta levantándose del lugar y mirando una estantería la cual estaba repleta de pequeños libros

— Antes de que me quieras culpar de algo quiero aclararte que yo no di ninguna orden de atacar a los humanos, sabes muy bien que yo ya quiero la paz oficial y veo que te interesan esos libros puedes agarrar y leer uno si quieres

— No, no confió mucho en ti desde esa vez-dijo el castaño el cual dejo de mirar los libros

— Vamos esta vez no son revistas eróticas, esta vez son mangas creaciones de este maravilloso lugar

— Bien tomare una si veo que es una revista erótica me iré –dijo ise tomando uno de los libros revelando una portada con un chico de pelo rosa vestido con ropas de lo que parecía ser de invierno junto a un gato azul con alas el cual decía fairy tail-wuoow es fairy tail hace tiempo que quería leer este tipo de mangas

— Jajajajaj quien diría que tu ise que te lleves bien con los dragones te guste este tipo de mangas

— Que, este manga habla sobre dragones, aunque también habla sobre la magia dragonslayer, ahora que lo recuerdo será posible de que pueda aprender ese tipo de magia

— Claro que puede ser posible, aunque para que quiere aprender a usar esa magia después de todo tienes un dragón en tu interior además de que te llevas muy bien con los dragones-dijo azazel mirando a ise el cual ahora estaba sentado en un sillón cercas del librero leyendo los mangas

— Eso lo sé muy bien pero si un dragón maligno llegase a atacar a mi familia o a mis amigos como podría derrotarlo, los dragones son muy resistentes ante la magia y su piel es muy dura como para herirlos con armas

— En eso tienes razón, pero siendo tu creo que serias capaz de lograrlo-dijo azazel lo que causo que ise lo mirara con duda-digo eres un humano con poderes relacionados con dragones ohh perdón ahora eres un demonio, jajajajaja el chiste tienes una cualidad de poder entender a los dragones, además estas muy relacionados con ellos,

— [ciertamente mi compañero es una existencia única entre los dragones]-se escuchó una voz para sorpresa de azazel el brazo de ise tenía una pequeña gema de color esmeralda en el dorso de su mano

— D-ddraig cuanto tiempo sin verte, es raro que te muestres tan pronto ante tu poseedor, dime ise sorprendido por que el whels dragón te diga eso

— Realmente no ya que ayer en la noche después de hablar contigo hable con él en una especie de sueño-dijo ise mirando su mano o mejor dicho a la gema esmeralda, dejando de leer el manga

Flashback

Después de que ise colgara la llamada se dispuso a dormir pero algo en él decía que no podría dormir tan a gusto que digamos

— Esto se supone que es un sueño ¿no?-se preguntó así mismo como si esperara una respuesta mirando el lugar en el cual se encontraba ya que pese a era su propio sueño era un lugar completamente oscuro

— [realmente me sorprende que seas tú mi poseedor]-se escuchó una imponente voz la cual ise no sabía de donde provenía la voz ya que parecía estar haciendo eco

— ¿Quién eres?-dijo ise mirando todos los lados esperando a la persona o cosa que le estuviera hablando

— [yo digo que a estas alturas ya debes de saber quién soy yo]-se volvió a escuchar esa voz pero a comparación de la primera vez esta ya no hacía eco si no que esta vez la voz parecía más cercana lo que puso en alerta a ise

— Veamos dices que ya debo de conocerte estamos en un sueño, lo único que se me ocurre es que seas el dragón que duerme en la boosted gear pero no creo que te presentes tan pronto ante mi así que quien eres

— [bien, adivinaste pero desechaste la respuesta, así es soy yo whels dragón Ddraig]-se escuchó la voz pero esta vez revelando a un imponente gran dragón rojo

— Así que realmente eres el dragón sellado en la boosted gear, whels dragón Ddraig-dijo ise mirando al gran dragón enfrente de el

— [por supuesto que si soy yo Ddraig puedes llamarme Ddraig-sama, si así lo deseas kakakaka]-dijo el dragón Ddraig dándose aires de grandeza

— Sueñas nunca llamare a un dragón que es mi compañero con el sama confórmate con que te llame Ddraig jejejeje-dijo ise haciendo enojar a Ddraig

— Maldito mocoso soy un dragón de categoría superior a ti debes mostrarme respeto como es debido kakakaka, al estar enfrente de un de los dos grandes dragones celestiales dime cómo te sientes

— Haber compañero vamos aclarando cosas primero no soy un dragón como para que digas que eres superior a mí, segundo soy un demonio, además de que 3 de los reyes dragones me tuvieran que colocar en una altura relacionada a dragones los tres dijeron que sería un dragón de clase alta ja como te quedo el ojo eh

— Jajajajaja, realmente eres interesante compañero, pero debo admitir que tres reyes dragones te colocaran en la categoría de dragón de clase alta, debes sentirte honrado

— Jajaj realmente es tan sorprendente eso, pero bien Ddraig de ahora en adelante seremos compañero de batalla cuento contigo compañero

Fin de Flashback

— pero cambiando de tema quiero que te encargues de esos ángeles caídos que están matando a lo humanos

— Y ¿por qué debería de encargarme yo de ellos?-pregunto ise el cual había reanudad su lectura en el manga

— Por dos razones, la primera estos caídos están causando destrozos en el área de tu ama-dijo azazel causando que ise recordara que eso era cierto-segunda razón esos ángeles caídos son los mismos que te torturaron de niño-termino diciendo con una cara de completa seriedad

— ¡Tú!, tu como sabes eso-dijo ise el cual dejo de leer ese manga y miro con odio azazel

— Hahahaha sabía que con eso me prestarías atención, recuerdas ¿cuantos caídos fueron los que te estaban trasladando a otro lugar ese día?-pregunto azazel mirando a ise el cual apretaba sus dos puños con fuerza

— Si mal no recuerdo solo eran 4 pero de esos 4 caídos solo 3 me golpeaban había un ángel caída la cual jugaba con migo y se llevaba bien conmigo y era amable conmigo-dijo ise calmándose mientras miraba el techo con los ojos cerrados

— Y recuerdas todavía a esa chica

— Si, así es todavía la recuerdo pero realmente ella era mala no le veía como la mala de la historia

— Pues realmente no era "mala" ya que yo le pedí que se fuera con ellos para que me informara de todo lo que pasaba haya que el hermano de ella es el líder de ese grupo de caídos, su hermano le pidió que fuera con ellos pero en vez de ir con su hermano vino a decírmelo, claro yo le dije que fuera una doble agente que me informara de todo lo que pasara

— ¿que? Es enserio

— Así es pasa ahora reynalle-dijo azazel para poco después de una de las puertas que se encontraba en la habitación una chica de pelo negro y ojos purpura saliera ella

— Aquí estoy como me lo ordeno azazel-sama-dijo la chica ahora presentada como reynalle, la cual dio una mira a ise esta sonrió y lo saludo

— T-t-tu eres rey-chan-dijo ise el cual se notaba completamente sorprendido

— Si, soy yo tiempo sin vernos ise-kun

— Bien dejemos las escenitas para otro momento ise, reynalle es la hermana del líder de esos caído junto con ella quiero o que me los traigas o que los elimines como lo veas mejor para ti, reynalle es de acuerdo que puedas matar a su hermano ¿verdad?

— Si, realmente ni-san se ha vuelto muy arrogante y malo con todas las personas además de que ya me ha golpeado

— En ese caso creo que los tendré que matar-dijo ise terminando con una mirada afilada

— Bien por el momento el día que valla a realizar la misión tu ama, mándale un mensaje a reynalle para que se presente ante ellos, solo no les digas que yo te mande

— Okey si es todo creo que me retirare-dijo ise el cual dejaba el maga en la estantería donde estaba los otros mangas

— Ahhhh ise antes de que te vayas quieres seguir leyendo esos mangas, yo ya los termine, estaba pensando en venderlos o tirarlos si te interesan puede mandarlos a tu casa por un círculo mágico

— Si no es mucha molestia por favor-dijo ise viendo como un circulo mágico aparecía debajo de la estantería para después desaparecer y acercarse a reynalle e intercambiar números de teléfono-bien ahora me retiro nos vemos después rey-chan, azazel

Así como llego ise se fue llego a su casa así como también explico a sus padre que visito a azazel, claro reservándose el hecho de la misión y de que él era el sekiryuutei así simplemente subió a su cuarto después de comer y la sorpresa se llevó al ver una gran pila de mangas de fairy tail regados por su cuarto debido a que el mueble que los tenia estaba tirado en el suelo

— Ahhhh! Rayos primero acomodare esto y después leeré un poco-dijo ise mirando todo el desorden en su cuarto

Y así el día o más bien dicho la noche de ise paso entre lecturas de mangas, al día siguiente este tuvo que salir lo más rápido que pudo ya que al desvelarse leyendo sus nuevos mangas se le había hecho muy tarde razón por la cual asia lo despertó y ella partió primero a la academia dejando a tras a ise, después de volar a todo lo que podía yami ambos llegaron a la academia, ise dejo a su dragón en su establo para dragones y el corrió lo más que pudo directo a su salón, al llegar se dio la sorpresa de que su maestro aun no llegaba a clases por lo que pensó que estaba salvado

— Ise, ¿qué te paso?, no sueles llegar tan tardo o bueno olvídalo solo dime por que llegaste tarde-pregunto ryoga viendo como su amigo llegaba a sentarse en su lugar que por cierto era al lado de la ventana que daba al exterior

— A me desvele acomodando mi cuarto y después leyendo unos mangas-respondió ise viendo como su maestro de clases entraba al salón

— Y así terminaron las clases, cada alumno que pertenecía a algún club fue directo a ello mientras que los que no pertenecían a estos se fueron a sus casas o a hacer el ocio, mientras que ise y asia habían ido al club de lo oculto junto con sus dragón al llegar ambos dragón tanto como yami y rassei fueron rápidamente a los otros cuatro dragones que se encontraban en el salón lo cuales eran Scarlet, Diàn Shiro Saber los cuales jugaron mientas los demonios del club platicaban

— Waaaaa, realmente tengo sueño-dijo ise en apenas un susurro

— Ise-senpai tiene sueño-dijo la loli koneko la cual estaba comiendo unos dulces

— Mmmh si algo así pero se me quitara en un rato-

— Ise recuerda que hoy iremos por esos ángeles caídos, así que mejor relájate-dijo rias mirando a su peón para tomar una probada del té que su reina Akeno le acerco

— Ara, ara Ise-kun, te recomendaría que por lo menos descanses un poco para que tengas más energías para que derrotes a esos caidos-dijo Akeno mirando a ise el cual empezaba a cerrar los ojos poco a poco

— Creo que tomare esa sugerencia cuando nos vallamos a ir me despiertan por favor-dijo ise cerrando los ojos

Mientras tanto en el sueño de ise él estaba enfrente de un gran dragón el cual parecía estar dormido pero eso era completamente erróneo ya que el dragón estaba meditando

— [bien, es posible de que tú puedas aprender la magia dragón Slayer pero te tomara mucho tiempo poder controlarla pero que crees tienes una ventaja]-dijo Ddraig abriendo sus imponente ojos verdes

— Ventaja….a que te refieres con eso Ddraig

— [Que tú puedes entrenar aquí, para aprender esa magia, uno de mis antiguos poseedores aprendió la magia dragón slayer, por lo que podría ayudarte]

— Pero no tengo mucho tiempo ahora seria para después-dijo ise cruzándose de manos

— [de eso no te preocupes ahora mismo estamos en una dimensión donde el tiempo corre diferente que en el mundo real]

— Te refieres a…

— [así es si duraras por lo menos un año aquí apenas habría pasado una hora en el mundo real aunque claro, todo lo que uno aprende aquí puede usarlo en el mundo real como si nada, pero esto tiene sus contra, si alguien del mundo exterior mueve o golpea tu cuerpo tu saldrás de este trance, pero seguirás tenido los recuerdos de cómo usar esa magia]

— Entonces, es como una especia de meditación, me gusta y bien podemos empezar ahora-dijo ise mirando a Ddraig con una gran sonrisa

— [por supuesto que tipo de magia dragón slayer quisieras aprender]

— Si te soy sincero quisiera aprender la magia dragón slayer de las tres naturalezas que domino pero primero enfoquémonos en el fuego, quiero ser como natsu-dijo el castaño chocando sus puños

— [bien pues lo rpimero que tienes que aprender es a soportar las llamas]-dijo Ddraig el cual había inflado su pecho para después soltar una gran llamarada que iba directo a ise

— Ehhhh que espera-dijo ise cubriéndose con ambos brazos

Y así entre llamaradas y explosiones el entrenamiento de ise se iba creando, mientras en el mundo real todos los miembros se preparaban para la misión de exterminar a esos ángeles caídos rebeldes a excepción de ise el cual seguía dormido ante los ojos de los demás

— Ise despierta ya es hora de irnos-dijo rias intentando despertar a su peón

— ¡Ehh! ¡ahhh! Si ya, ya voy wuaaaa-dijo ise soltando un gran bostezo-cuanto tiempo me quede dormido

— Como dos horas solamente pero parece que dormiste bien ahora tenemos que irnos Akeno crea el círculo mágico-dijo Rias refiriéndose a su reina

— (dormí dos horas entonces es cierto entrene con Ddraig por casi dos años y he conseguido manejar un poco la magia dragón slayer de fuego)-pensó ise mirando su puño

— Si, buchou-dijo Akeno creando el círculo mágico

— Bien todos métanse al centro del círculo mágico

— Mmmh buchou podría esperarme un momento-dijo ise sacando su teléfono para después escribir algo rápidamente

— Ya ise ¿estás listo?-pregunto rias

— Si solo un momento más-dijo ise para después mirar como un círculo mágico de color verde aparecía en la misma habitación revelando a reynalle la cual tenía una vestimenta de curo un poco demostrativa pero porque un poco a diferencia de otras veces que mostraba mas piel esta ves llevaba una especie de falda pero esa simple falda no cubría lo que debía

— Un caído-dijo kiba sacando su espada de su cintura colocándose en guardia al igual que koneko

— Que hace un caído aquí-dijo rias envolviendo su cuerpo de poder de la destrucción

— Alto, alto ella es aliada mía-dijo ise poniéndose en medio de sus compañeros y de reynalle

— A que te refieres ise-kun ella es una caída-dijo Akeno mirando con odio a reynalle

— Que ella es la hermana de uno de esos caídos además los caídos además los caídos que están haciendo estos problemas son los mismos que me capturaron y ella es quien me salvo-dijo ise señalando a reynalle la cual jugaba con yami-ehhhhh-dijo ise al ver como ella jugaba con yami como si ya se conocieran

* * *

Reviews

irashi uzumaki859:si y no ise va a sufrir por tiamat pero debido a la condición que tiene ise con los dragones podrá salir de ese aprieto pero aun así que sufra

* * *

bien quiero decir algo en este fic meteré muchos personajes de otros animes pero estos tienen que estar ligados a un dragón, o que sean dragones etc, por si alguien sabe de alguno

quiero decir otra cosa habra por lo menos 4 personas que yo cree su personalidad carácter y forma de ser osea serán unos oc, pero tendran la apariencia de personajes de otros animes, por que al ver las imagenes de esas personajes me dije ohhh este queda bien para este oc claro les cambie una que otra cosa no muy notoria

ahora nos vemos en el siguiente cap


	5. Chapter 5

Simbología de la historia

— Hola- platicas normales

— (holaaaa)-pensamientos

— [compañero realmente eres sorprendente]-seres sellados o de gran nivel puede ser también {}, **[]**

— "dragon shot **"** -nombre de ataques sacred gear etc...

— **"furia nocturna"-raza de dragones, clases de demonios etc...**

— Roarrrrr, grrrr-dragones

— *hola como están*-hologramas o llamadas por teléfono

bien otro capitulo mas listo quiero pedir disculpas ya que tenia el capitulo pero debido a que donde lo tenia guardado osea en mi memoria usb o pendrive como lo conozcan se me borro lo bueno tenia una copia en mi lap ademas eso sirvió ya que cambio una gran parte de la historia bueno disfruten del fic

* * *

— Poco después de que la ángel caído llegara a la sala del club de lo oculto todos los presentes a excepción de ise, asia y yami eran los únicos que no miraban a reynalle de mala manera aunque asia la miraba con duda

— Y bien ise nos explicaras como es que ella es tu aliada-dijo Rias mirando a la caída la cual estaba detrás de ise la cual mostraba poco de miedo

— Bien como dije ella es hermana del caído que está liderando a los otros dos caídos y ella fue la que me cuido mientras los otros 3 me golpeaban-dijo ise quien parecía proteger a reynalle ya que estaba detrás de el-verdad rey-chan

— (Rey-chan)-pensó Rias con duda y odio ósea desde cuanto su peón era tan amigable con una caído si bien dijo que ella cuido de ise cuando era más pequeño eso no quitaba que fuera un enemigo

— Si así es como lo dijo ise-kun yo realmente quiero detener a reydent-ni-san, pero eso ya no me importante se me dio la orden de detenerlo, pero yo no puedo y pedí la ayuda de ise-kun-dijo reynalle la cual puso una cara triste para después mirar a ise

— Está bien pero si intentas algo contra nosotros, ten por seguro que acabaremos contigo, bien ise ven para acá que tendremos que viajar en el círculo mágico y tu ángel caído reynalle puedes venir con nosotros atreves de tu círculo mágico

— Emmh porque simplemente no vamos con nuestros dragones-dijo ise mirando los dos círculos mágicos creados en la sala el rojo de Rias y el verde de reynalle

— Ise-kun si fuéramos con nuestros dragones los caídos podrías darse cuenta-dijo Akeno la cual no parecía estar tan feliz

— O-okey, bien reynalle nos vemos allá entendido-dijo ise al ver como reynalle asentía con la cabeza y empezaba a desaparecer con su círculo mágico

— Bien andando-dijo Rias juntándose con todos sus siervos y los 6 dragones

Poco tiempo de haber desaparecido de la sala del club estos aparecieron en un bosque el cual tenía un edificio destruido pero aun que estuviera destruido cualquiera se podría dar cuenta de que era una iglesia

— Este lugar sí que esta mmh… jodido-dijo ise mirando el lugar

— Que extraño hemos venido aquí a exterminar demonios callejeros-dijo kiba mirando el lugar con cuidado-y nunca nos dimos cuenta de esta estaña sensación

— Hay sacerdotes dentro de la iglesia...-dijo koneko acomodándose unos guantes sin dedos con marcas de gatos

— Bien ise, asia, kiba, koneko y tú también caída reynalle se quedaran aquí ustedes atacaran por frente nosotras dos atacaremos por detrás entendido-dijo Rias la cual estaba sobre el círculo mágico creado por su reina para después desaparecer en el

— Bien ya oyeron compañeros vamos a hacer esto sin causar tanto alboroto-dijo ise dándose la vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros-ahora empecemos koneko, kiba y rey-chan ustedes irán para adentro de la iglesia conmigo, asia tú te quedaras aquí con todos los dragones-dijo ise mirando a sus compañeros

— Si, ise-kun, ise-senpai, ise-san-dijeron kiba, reynalle, koneko y asia

— y ustedes…un momento porque ahora hay 7 dragones yo solo recuerdo 6-termino ise al ver un dragón extra este era un dragón negro tan negro que uno de esos se podría confundir con un **"furia nocturna"** a excepción de que este contaba con unas alas parecidas a las de un ángel con la clara diferencia de que estas eran de un color negro

— Ese dragón es mío ise-kun es un **"fallen dragón"** pensé que sería mejor traerlo-dijo reynalle mirando a su dragón el cual al sentir la mirada de su ama fue a hacerle compañía

— No, no es un problema mientras más mejor, bueno como decía asia tú te quedaras aquí, y ustedes 7-dijo ise señalando a los primeros 6 dragones y luego señalado al dragón de reynalle-quiero que ustedes 7 cuiden de asia, si alguien sospechosos se acerca ataquen-dijo mirando a los dragones para después mirar a su dragón-yami si la persona que se acerque a asia es alguien que ya conozcamos no dejes que los demás dragones ataquen, entendieron todos

Los dragón rápidamente hicieron una especia de pose como si se arrodillaron ante ise para después dar un ligero rugido, claro si rugieran con todas sus fuerzas podrían llamar la atención

— Bien ahora kiba, koneko rey-chan síganme-dijo ise yendo hacia la entrada de la iglesia

— Realmente esto es repugnante, tantos caídos y sacerdotes en solo lugar-dijo kiba con una cara que demostraba odio puro

— Concuerdo con lo que dice yuto-senpai-dijo koneko dando una leve mirada a reynalle

— Si lo estás diciendo por mi quiero que sepas que me siento igual por ver tantos demonios juntos-dijo esta al sentir la mirada de koneko

— Dejen de discutir por el momento tenemos que hacer esto-dijo ise abriendo las puertas de la iglesia pero para desgracia de ellos las puertas hicieron un rechinido que podría despertar hasta a los muertos

— Jajajajaja la información que me dieron era correcta un grupo de demonios que quieren detener este asunto ¿are? Si no es nadie mas que hyodou ise el chiquillo dragón kakakakak-se escucharon unas risas y después simples palabras pero estas estaban cargadas de locura

— Freed realmente eres tú, realmente debo de volver a soportarte-dijo ise al ver a esa persona la cual era un joven de pelo blanco unos ojos rojos con un peculiar traje de sacerdote y este tenía una gran sonrisa de psicópata

— ¡Así es, así es! ¡soy yo el mejor de todos los exorcistas! ¡Freed Sellzen! Se aceptan aplausos-dijo freed haciendo una reverencia para después mirar a ise y después mostrar una sonrisa de locura para después sacar un pequeño bastón del cual salió lo que parecía ser un sable de luz

— Ise-kun yo me encargare de este tipo tu sigue adelante-dijo kiba desenfundando su espada la cual tenía un filo completamente negro

— Okey koneko-chan quiero que te quedes con kiba y lo ayudes en lo que puedas rey-chan tu vendrás conmigo-dijo ise mirando a koneko y luego señalar a reynalle la cual solo asintió moviendo la cabeza

— Si ise-senpai-dijo koneko poniéndose en guardia por si la cosa se ponía más seria

Después de haber hecho eso ise vio la entrada al lugar donde estarían los caídos rápidamente este bajo por las escaleras seguido por reynalle, ahora pasando a donde se encontraban Rias y su reina Akeno, estas se encontraban en el mismo lugar solo que en las afueras de la iglesia precisamente en un bosque ellas frente junto a 2 ángeles caídos una chica rubia con un vestido estilo loli gótica y la otra era una chica mucho mayor de pelo purpura con un traje ajustado de color morado

— No pensé que los demonios serían tan estúpidos como para entrar a este lugar-dijo la caída rubia

— No digas eso mittelt, si haces enojar a los demonios podrían matarnos jajajaja, como si ellas dos pudieran contra nosotras-dijo la caída de pelo purpura riéndose

— Si crees que solo nosotras dos vinimos están equivocada, mis demás siervos detendrán este estupidez

— Así que también trajiste a tus inútiles sirvientes de seguro ya murieron a manos de reydent-sama-dijo esta lo último para ver como el lugar se empezaba a iluminar de un color rojizo

— P-pero qué demonios kalawarner, creo que no debiste decir eso-dijo la ahora presentada como mittelt esta estaba temblando al ver tal cantidad de aura que estaba saliendo del cuerpo de Rias

— Tenemos que huir mittelt esta aura es de la heredera gremory-dijo kalawarner la cual se miraba asustada para luego desplegar sus alas junto a mittlet

— Ni crean que se los dejare tan fácil-dijo Akeno levantando las manos del cual un círculo mágico perteneciente a gremory este se alzó hasta una gran altura para después desplegar lo que parecía ser un domo

— Maldición, levantaron una barrera ahora no podremos escapar-dijo mittelt mirando a su compañera la cual miraba con miedo a Rias debido a que su cuerpo expulsaba una gran cantidad de energía

— Nadie tiene el permiso de insultar a mis preciosos siervos-dijo Rias liberando más de su aura

— Ara, ara no debieron de hacer enojar a buchou-fue lo único que dijo Akeno al ver como su rey libera una gran cantidad de su poder de la destrucción en contra de las dos ángeles caídos

Iglesia parte subterránea

Luego de haber dejado a kiba y a koneko para que se encargaran del sacerdote freed, ise y reynalle bajaron al subterráneo que se ubicaba en la parte baja de la iglesia al bajar se encontraron con algo que ise desearía nunca haber visto y eso era… partes de humanos y dragones a la vez que también había una gran pila de humanos y otra no tan grande de dragones, esto claro causo nauseas a ise y a reynalle pero esa no fue la única reacción que tuvo ise fue de ira y odio contra los causantes a su vez que liberaba una aura de color rojiza

— ¡malditos! Q-quien fue el maldito desgraciado que hizo esto-grito ise llamando la atención de todos los sacerdotes además de la de los ángeles caído los cuales miraron con odio a ise y de entre todos uno camino un poco para después aplaudir

— Bravo, bravo no pensé que lograrían llegar hasta este lugar parece que freed no logro bien su trabajo y mucho menos pudieron hacer bien su trabajo kalawarner y mittelt, verdad Rias gremory-dijo uno de los caídos el cual era el que estaba al frente de todos aunque claro solo eran 3 caídos 3 hombres uno tenía un traje morado como si fuera una abrigo y un sombrero el segundo vestía un traje de gala su pelo era de un color azulado y ojos de mismo color el tercero y último vestía un pantalón ajustado y una chaqueta abierta de color negra la cual mostraba pecho torso y cabello negro y ojos violetas

— Así que tú eres reydent, realmente eres un desquiciado asesinando humano que no tienen nada que ver con lo sobrenatural además de matar a muchos dragones-dijo Rias entrando a la sala acompañada de sus demás siervos además de los 7 dragones los cuales al ver a varios de sus compañeros de raza estos se enojaron a tal grado de estar rugiendo

— ¡silencio!-exclamo con enojo ise y ante ese grito los dragones dejaron de rugir y retrocedían con miedo-reydent, estoy muy seguro que me reconoces muy bien

— Si, si claro que te conozco eres el chico maldito…-dijo el caído apunto de reírse pero se detuvo ya que ise había salido corriendo en contra de el

Al momento de que ise estuvo cercas del caído reydent, ise solo soltó un puñetazo con su brazo derecho el cual fue detenido por el caído

— Maldita seas mocoso no este molestando-dijo el caído dándole un golpe en el estómago mandándolo a donde estaban sus compañeros

— Ise/kun/senpai/san/-dijeron sus compañeros al ver a ise en el suelo

— Reydent-nisan-dijo reynalle llamando a su hermano

— Ara pero si es reynalle, entonces es cierto, desde el inicio me traicionaste

— No, no es así reydent-nisan, yo no quiero que te tachen de traidor, así que por favor deja esto y regresa con nosotros-dijo reynalle a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos

— Rey, rey nunca aprendes si estoy de este lado es porque quiero guerras, como estamos ahora no se puede, que es eso de una tregua, por cierto reynalle lo siento-dijo reydent para después aparecer atrás de reynalle y noquearla con un golpe a la nuca los demonios gremory solo vieron eso ya que no pudieron ver en el momento que el caído desapareció y apareció atrás de ellos

— Como, en que momento apareció detrás de nosotros-dijo Rias mirando al caído el cual seguía atrás de ellos

— Ahora es el turno de los demonios, pero a estos los matare jajaja-dijo el caído volteando a ver a los demonios los cuales al ver esa reacción y escuchar esas palabras su pusieron en guardia kiba blandió su espada, koneko se encargó de proteger a asia junto con los dragones, Akeno se envolvió en unos rayos y Rias expulso un poco de su poder de la destrucción

— Ni creas que ter la dejare tan fácil-dijo ise el cual se levantó y corrió a una gran velocidad en contra del caído sin dejar que el caído reaccionara solo soltó un puñetazo en la cara el cual lo regreso a su lugar original

— Maldito mocoso…-fue lo único que dijo antes de recibir un disparo de energía oscura de parte del dragón de reynalle-maldita lagartija, Donnasiege activa el GCD-ordeno el caído reydent

— Como ordene reydent-sama-dijo el caído Dondanasiege sacando un aparato parecido a un control este presiono un botón y del suelo dos aparatos gigantes salieron parecían antenas con una gran tecnología al momento de activarse uno de los aparatos este dio un leve brillo verde de activación poco después una onda de energía salió de la máquina y en ese momento paso algo que sorprendió a todos, todos los dragones que se encontraban en el lugar cayeron al suelo claro estos no estaban muerto seguían consientes si no que no podían levantar sus cuerpos era como si la gravedad fuera más pesada para ellos

— ¡ise!-exclamo Rias al ver la condición e su peón echo que llamo la atención de los demás demonios los cuales se llevaron una mayor sorpresa ya que ise estaba inclinado con sus manos al suelo para evitar caer aunque se notaba que no hacia tanto esfuerzo

— ohhhhh esto si es una gran sorpresa el chico maldito resulta que le afecta un poco el gravity canceller dragon, este aparato solo afecta a los dragones, esto los priva completamente de su energía además de forzarlos a caer al suelo ya que su gravedad se aumenta a tal grado de impedirles levantarse y atacar con fuerza-dijo el caído mirando como su enemigo aparentaba estar arrodillado ante el

— (como, como puede ser que ese aparato este afectando a ise…un momento este aparato solo afecta a los dragones e ise es el actual sekiryuutei además claro tener la sincronización con su dragón yami ahora que lo pienso eso lo que lo volvería un… dragón)-pensó Rias al ver a su peón en el suelo

— ahora que no puedes hacer nada creo que podre matarte lenta, dolorosamente y finalmente matare a tus compañeros pero para que eso pueda pasar tengo que inmovilizar a tus compañeros ¡Dondanasiege! activa el GCD2-ordeno el caído

— como usted ordena reydent-sama, esta vez todos ustedes morirán-dijo Dondanasiege activando el segundo artefacto el cual al activarse tuvo la misma función dio un leve brillo verde seguido de la onda de energía lo cual ocasiono que ahora todos cayeran al suelo, al igual que los dragones pero se sorprendieron más al ver a ise el cual tenía todo su cuerpo pegado al suelo

— que pasa por que no puedo mover mi cuerpo-dijo kiba intentando levantarse

— siento mi cuerpo pesado-dijo koneko igualmente queriendo levarse lo cual no podría solo lo lograba levantar un poco el cuerpo pero igualmente caía

— ¡ise/kun/san!-dijeron Rias, Asia y Akeno

— Maldito ahora que es esto-dijo ise el cual trataba de levantarse pero su esfuerzo era en vano

— Veras desde hace mucho tiempo o bueno después de que te salvaras cuando eras un simple mocoso intente desarrollar algo para neutralizar a los dragones y de ahí salió del GCD el cual significa gravity canceller dragon y cómo has visto esto neutraliza la gravedad de los dragones lo que impide que usen sus poderes y eso aplica en ti por tener esa marca maldita, ohh cierto se me olvidaba también eres el sekiryuutei-dijo el caído agarrándolo del pelo acercándolo a el

— C-c-como sabes eso-dijo ise el cual forcejeaba para soltarse el caído

— Realmente creíste que al escapar de nosotros dejaríamos de observarte

n-no me digas que me han estado espiando-dijo ise sin poder creérselo

— Así es, pero no voy a perder mi tiempo ¡contándote ESO!-dijo el caído con lo último gritando y soltando una patada a ise mandándolo a estrellarse contra una de las paredes enterrándose un poco en ella

— Eso es lo que tiene el legendario sekiryuutei, mira ves esto es una lanza de luz-dijo el caído creando una lanza de luz de color morada-es como el veneno para ustedes los demonios que crees que pasaría si te la ¡lanzo!-dijo el caído arrojando la lanza que había creado enterrándose en el brazo derecho de ise para después el caído aparecer enfrente de ise y darle un rodillazo en el estomago

— Cough ¡ahhhhhh!-grito ise al sentir la lanza en su brazo y el rodillazo para luego dejar caer su cabeza el cual parecía haberse desmayado

— GRRRRRAAAAAAAA-se escuchó un ensordecedor rugido el cual llamo la atención de todos además de causarles una gran sorpresa debido a que yami el dragón de ise estaba haciendo todo lo posible para poder levantarse y salvar a su amo

— Hohoho pero mira esto esté estúpido dragón puede levarse, creo que serás el primero en morir-dijo el caído caminando al grupo de dragones

Mientras tanto en la mente de ise, se podía apreciar la silueta del castaño acostado en un gran terreno rocosa

— Dime Ddraig crees ¿que realmente está ya sea mi muerte?-pregunto ise al dragón que estaba sellado en su interior

— [Si te soy sincero dudo que esta sea tu muerte me eh tomado la libertad de ver tu pasado y me eh dado cuenta que no estoy solo, y esa otra existencia te ha salvado muchas veces]-dijo el dragón rojo el cual estaba acostado cercas de ise

— **[ciertamente mocoso si quieres vivir y salvar a tus compañeros tendrás que usar mi poder]** -se escuchó otra imponente voz pero el responsable de la voz no se veía por ningún lado

— No, si te uso terminare perdiendo el control **…** nuevamente, siempre que uso tu poder pierdo el control de mí mismo

— **[ciertamente siempre te pierdes en mi poder pero esta vez yo y Ddraig evitaremos eso ya que si tu mueres yo también moriré]-** dijo la voz mostrándose menos agresiva

— [ahora solo dime algo ¿cómo carajos sabes quién soy?]-pregunto el dragón rojo con duda

— **[ohhh vamos quien no conocería al magnifico dragón Ddraig el legendario whels dragon, el cual rivaliza su poder con la de los Maō y a los mismísimos dioses, además ya hemos tenido unas cuantas palabras en el pasado]** -dijo la voz en lo último apenas un susurro

— Bien confiare en ti usare solo un poco de tu poder para poder matar a estos malditos-dijo ise el cual ya se había puesto de pie

Regresando al mundo real no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que yami se había intentado levantar

— **No te atrevas a acercarte mas a ellos y mucho menos no te atrevas a tocar a ningún dragón ni a mis compañeros-** se escuchó la voz de ise pero esta era más sombría la sorpresa del caído fue la de ver que ise ya no estaba donde mismo si no que estaba de pie y caminando como si nada con la lanza todavía enterrada en su brazo

— ¡cómo demonios puedes caminar, eso es imposible!-dijo el caído notablemente asustado

— **Ahh por eso no te preocupes no ocupas saberlo, uhmm** -dijo ise percatándose de que aún tenía la lanza en su brazo- **esto es realmente molesto** -termino ise para momentos después de su brazo una energía oscura saliera destruyendo la lanza

— (Eso es sorprendente destruyo la lanza con oscuridad, hizo lo mismo que mi holy erased)-fue el pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de kiba

— Imposible ningún demonio debería de ser capaza de destruir una lanza de luz con solo expulsar su energía, además los GCD1 y GCD2 no deberían dejarte mover, cómo es eso posible

— **Muy fácil es posible porque yo lo digo** -dijo ise levantando la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos los cuales eran rojos es decir su color natural lo extraño era que sus ojos tenían la forma de un dragón es decir rasgada cuando eso no podía eso no podría ser pero en ese momento sus ojos cambiaron de color siendo ahora la parte roja siendo negra y la parte negra ahora de color rojo es decir los colores de sus ojos se habían invertido

— Pero que demonios es est…-dijo el caído pero no pudo acabar su oración debido a los que estaba viendo, hyodou ise tenía una gran cantidad de aura negruzca rodeándolo lo cual causó una gran sorpresa para los sacerdotes y a sus compañeros claro nadie se dio cuenta pero el caído juraría ver a un gran dragón negro detrás de ise el cual lo miraba como si él fuera la presa

— (Que le está pasando a ise, esa extraña energía es demasiado oscura)-pensó Rias mirando a su peón para después darse cuenta de la condición de su torre koneko la cual estaba temblando-koneko ¿qué te sucede?-pregunto Rias a su torre

— La energía que ise-senpai desprende es la misma que la de un dragón maligno-dijo koneko mirando a ise con los ojos bien abierto para después caer inconsciente la cual fue

— **Antes que nada quiero acabar con ustedes** -dijo ise con esa tenebrosa voz a los sacerdotes que estaban cercas de la maquina

— Como rayos ese demonios puede mover…-dijo uno de los sacerdotes mirando a ise para después mirar su brazo o mejor dicho dónde estaba la herida de la lanza de luz

— **Ahhh esto realmente duele pero les dolerá más a ustedes** -dijo ise extendiendo su brazo derecho y abriendo su palma lo cual alerto a los sacerdotes- **Kurai kiretsu** (fisura sombría)-fue lo único que dijo ise dejando a los sacerdotes con duda ya que no ocurría nada

— Jajajajaja realmente crees que un simple demonio de clase baja podría hacernos algo que tus ojos cambiaran a un color más oscuro no es para tanto-dijo el caído reydent riéndose de ise

— **podrías callarte solo un momento** -se escuchó la voz de ise para sorpresa del caído este tenía una pequeña esfera negra enfrente de su palma a cual arrojo a donde estaban los sacerdotes estos rápidamente se pusieron en guardia esperando alguna reacción en esta bola de energía ya que solo se había quedado flotando frente a ellos

— emmhh se supone que esta cosa deba de hacernos algo-dijo una de los sacerdotes el cual miraba con duda a la esfera para después acercarse a la esfera, para proceder a hacer burlas contra ise

fushhhh

Fue el único sonido que se escuchó la sorpresa fue al ver una gran grieta atravesando a todos los sacerdotes esta grieta parecía haber atravesado a todos los sacerdotes, esta grieta tenía un fondo oscuro tan oscuro que ni siquiera la misma luz podría estar dentro, además de destruir las dos máquinas que evitaban que tanto demonios como dragones pudieran moverse

— t-t-tu, tú te has vuelto un monstruo-dijo el caído completamente asustado el cual retrocedió un poco de ise

— **si podríamos decir que si lo soy, pero que crees soy un demonio así que soy peor-** dijo ise mostrando una cara sombría

— Asia tu sabes que le pasa a ise-dijo Rias la cual empezaba levantarse mirando a su alfil asia seguida por los demás miembros de su clan

— Realmente no se nunca había visto a ise-san de esa forma(ise-san porque tuviste que usar eso)-dijo/pensó asia al sabes los que ise ocultaba por temor a desprecio

— Ara, ara Ise-kun realmente tiene un poder sumamente sorprendente pero su actitud cambio completamente-dijo Akeno mirando su compañero para después mirar a Rias-buchou que aremos la maquina está destruida pero debido a la actitud que ahora tiene ise-kun seria que mejor acabara el con el caído

— Si, lo mejor será que de esto se encargue ise ya que es un problema con los dragones y alguien con quien tiene cuantas pendientes además que aremos con ella si bien es una caída es alguien que salvo a ise -termino Rias mirando a reynalle la cual seguía tendida en el suelo claro con la diferencia de que su dragón estaba cercas de ella

Era la conversación entre los demonios gremory mientras hyodou ise se acercaba lentamente al caído reydent

— **Mira por mi puedes matar a tantos humanos como quieras pero mi poseedor se enojaría así que ni modo pero si matas a un solo dragón te matare yo mismo, ohhh pero mira que es esto veo muchos cadáveres de dragones sabes qué significa eso** -dijo "ise" mirando la gran pila de dragones para después ver a su presa, su presa el caído

— No, no espera te juro que si me dejas ir no matare ni humanos ni dragones te lo prometo solo no me mates-rogo el caído poniéndose de rodillas y poniendo su cabeza contra el suelo

— **Eso mismo debiste de haber pensado cuando mataste a todos esto dragones pero no te preocupes no morirás, aun primero quiero que veas como mato a tus compañeros** -dijo ise mirando a los otros dos caídos el que seguían ahí porque no habían huido quien sabe serán idiotas

En el momento que los caído escucharon las palabras de ise extendieron sus alas eh intentaron escapar pero fueron detenidos por el mismísimo ise quien alcanzo a sujetar a ambos caídos de sus alas para después arrojarlos con fuerza contra el suelo lo que provoco que se hundieran un poco en el suelo

— **Jaja creen que los dejare escapar, primero morirás tu** -dijo ise sujetando por el cuellos a uno de los caídos el cual vestía un traje de gala

— Maldito como un demonio de pacotilla como tú, un ser tan mísero no debería de ser nada comparado contra nosotros

— **Sinceramente me vale en términos más realistas yo soy mejor que ustedes y ustedes son simples basuras** -dijo ise clavando su mano derecha en el pecho del caído para ser más exactos justo en su corazón esto dejo sorprendidos a los 3 caídos y más al que estaba a punto de morir mientras sus compañeros demonios quedaron sumamente sorprendidos claro Akeno tapo los ojos de asia para que no viera eso

— Maldito…-fueron las únicas palabras del caído ya que su cuerpo se convirtió en miles de partículas oscuras desapareciendo del lugar sorprendiendo a reydent

— Maldito como te atreves a matarlo-dijo el otro caído yendo a donde estaba ise con intenciones de golpearlo ha

— **Mira caído idiota yo mato a todo caído que lastime a uno de los míos si lastimas hieres o matas a un dragón, yo te matare, así que no te metas** -termino ise moviendo su mano derecha la cual dejo una leve estela de energía de color negra

— Wuaahah-se quejó el caído al ver que su mano derecha hacía falta debido a un corte limpio cortesía de ise además de que poco a poco la energía oscura que había quedado en ese corte se iba extendiendo cada vez destruyendo poco a poco el cuerpo del caído

— (Ese poder es muy parecido a mi poder de la destrucción…pero porque ise tendría un poder como ese)-fue el pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de Rias al ver a su peón realizar dicho poder

— Rias lo que acaba de hacer ise se parece un poco a tu…..-dijo Akeno pero no termino ya que Rias siguió

— Si Akeno a mi poder de la destrucción pero por que ise puede usar ese poder

— Buchou por que ise-kun tiene un poder parecido al del clan bael y al suyo-dijo kiba mirando a su compañero

— Realmente si les soy sincera no lose nunca supe de alguien que pudiera usar el poder de la destrucción además no es exactamente poder de la destrucción es algo completamente diferente-dijo Rias mirando a su peón el cual estaba de pie mirando al caído claro

— ¡Toma esto maldito demonio!-dijo reydent creando y lanzando una lanza de luz la cual se incrustó en el hombro derecho de ise claro este no le dio tanta importancia

— **Crees que eso será suficiente como para matar…. ¡AAAH! GAAAH AAARGHHH ¡ROOOOOWWR!-** dijo ise para después dar unos gritos los cuales parecían que fueran los de un dragón a su vez que la lanza que ise tenía en el hombro fuera destruida, además de que su aura la cual era de un color oscuro con tonos rojos iba aumentando a tal grado de casi formar un dragón

— {compañero debes de reaccionar ahora mismo}-se escuchó la voz del gran dragón rojo tanto como para que todos los que estaban en el lugar lograran escuchar echo que los alarmo

— Ise/san/kun, debes de reaccionar-gritaron todos sus compañeros al ver el estado del castaño el cual solo seguía rugiendo

— {COMPAÑERO DEBES DE REACCIONAR YA}-grito el dragón rojo intentando despertar a su compañero

— **[mocoso despierta ahora o te perderás en poder de nuevo]** -dijo el otro ser que estaba en el interior de ise

— **D-D-Ddraig** -dijo ise el cual poco fue recuperando la cordura pero a la vez entrando en una especie de transe

— ¡ISE!-grito ahora Rias lo cual ocasiono que ise reaccionara mirándola

— ROOWWWWR-esta vez rugieron los dragones sacando completamente a ise de saliera de su transe

— {hasta que reaccionas compañero}

— Mhhh perdón por causar molestias pero…ya estoy aquí-dijo ise el cual se percató de que tenía una herida en su hombro para después dirigirse con sus compañero más precisos con Akeno-emmmh este Akeno-san podría ¿crear una bola de fuego? ¿por favor?-pregunto ise el cual estaba cercas de sus compañeros

— C-c-claro-respondió Akeno procediendo a crear una esfera de fuego del tamaño de un balón de football-aquí está pero para que la quieres ise-kun

— Para esto-termino ise el cual agarro la esfera de fuego con la mano para después darle mordiscos como si se estuviera comiendo el fuego lo que causo asombro a los demonios y al caído que seguía mirando con duda y su sorpresa fu mayor al mirar como de la herida de su hombro salia fuego para después estar cerrada-bien ahora es hora de que tu-dijo ise señalando al caído-te vallas de este mundo si bien eres el hermano de rey-chan la misión que tenemos es la de matarte y por si fuera poco mataste a muchos humanos y dragones eso es más que suficiente para mí-termino ise dando un golpe con su puño derecho al suelo del cual su puño expulso unas cuantas llamas

— Malditos demonios tú, tú, tú no podrás contra mí-dijo el caído reydent el cual aumentaba poco a poco

— Muy bien creo que esto será entre tú y yo-dijo ise el cual hizo que sus ojos se afilaran como los de un dragón pero conservando su color natural además de que su aura crecía hasta tenerla misma cantidad que tenía en su modo oscuro pero esta vez era de color roja

Poco después de que ambos expulsaron sus auras ise y reydent se abalanzaron uno contra el otro el cual ise gano el primer golpe lanzando al caído el cual se estrelló contra una de las paredes

— ¡M-maldito demonio! tu no podrás contra ¡mí!-dijo el caído el cual se enfureció y comenzó a elevar su aura mucho más lo que sorprendió a los demonios pero ocurrió algo que sorprendió aún más a ise ya que en el momento de que el caído elevo su aura sus ojos, sus ojos cambiaron siendo ahora los de un… ¿dragón? En efecto los ojos del caído reydent había tomado la forma de un dragón

— {compañero el aura de ese caído es la de un...}-dijo el dragón rojo a su compañero

— Si, lo sé, es el aura de un dragón este maldito hiso la sincronización forzada-dijo ise en su mente al dragón para después dar un mirada de odio contra el caído

— Jajajajaja, ahora tengo el poder de un dragón que te parece ahora no podrás vencerme-dijo el caído dando una risa que sorprendió a los demonios por lo que había dicho

— ¡maldito caído! Matas dragones y luego absorbes su energía-dijo ise activando su sacre gear

— {boost}

— Ángel caído reydent, como uno de los representantes humanos de los dragones te sentencia a la muerte

— {boost}{boost}{boost}

— Tu nunca podrás matarme-dijo el caído lanzando varias lanzas de luz contra ise

Al momento de que las lanzas estaban a punto de impactar contra ise, ise solo libero de su cuerpo un gran torrente de llamas las cuales incineraron las lanzas de luz

— ¡Tu! ¡Tú no podrás contra mí!-exclamo el caído mirando como ise caminaba lentamente en dirección a donde estaba el caído

— Este es tu fin reydent-dijo ise envolviendo su puño derecho en llamas para después darle un golpe en la cara lo cual además de hacer que le doliera la cara al caído este puñetazo al ir cargado con flamas carbonizo al caído en cuestión de segundos

Dejando el lugar sin nadie más que los demonios, la inconsciente reynalle y los 7 dragones restantes además de la pila de dragones y humanos muertos poco después de lo ocurrido los demonios se fueron cada uno a sus hogares claro a ise lo tuvieron que llevar acostado en el lomo de su dragón yami ya que al haber recibido tantos daños había cedido ante el cansancio y quedando fuera de combate

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Alexzero: si te soy sincero esa serie me gusto mucho cuando era mas pequeño pero no creo que meta a nadie de esa seria o por lo meno humanos quizás saque a algunos dragones y los meta en la historia**

* * *

una cosa mas el siguiente capitulo lo intentare traer mas pronto ya que acabo de entrar a exámenes...si ose acabo de entrar y ya exámenes bueno nos vemos

atentamente akatsuki sora


	6. Chapter 6

Simbología de la historia

\- Hola- platicas normales

\- (holaaaa)-pensamientos

\- [Compañero realmente eres sorprendente]-seres sellados o de gran nivel puede ser también {}, **[]**

\- "dragon shot", "boosted gear", "ascalon"-nombre de ataques sacred gear etc...

\- **_"furia nocturna"_** -raza de dragones, clases de demonios etc...

\- **_Roarrrrr, grrrr-_** dragones

\- *hola como están*-hologramas o llamadas por teléfono

Después de salir del lugar donde se encontraban, llegaron a la casa de Ise para dejarlo en su casa y que descansara junto con Asia, si bien al llegar los padres de Ise se sorprendieron por como venía su hijo, Rias les explico que fue por una misión si bien los padres del castaño se enojaron se sorprendieron más al escuchar que él había tomada una personalidad diferente y llevaron a ise a su cuarto junto con Yami y así Rias junto con los demás miembros se fueron a sus hogares y Reynalle aunque estaba triste por la pérdida de su hermano se había ido a informar de la muerte de su hermano así como los demás caído que habían traicionado a Azazel

\- (No pensé que Ise dejara que ese dragon le ayudara para acabar con esos caídos….podrá ser que en un futuro sean compañeros al igual que Ddraig)-pensaba el padre del castaño mientras lo dejaba recostado en su cama con una notable sonrisa en su rostro para luego volver a mirar a su hijo-(tu madre y yo siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti no importa que pase)

\- Cariño tratare las heridas de Ise para que después Asia-chan lo cure-dijo la madre de ise entrando al cuarto con una bolsa la cual contenía alcohol y gasas para tratar las heridas de ise

\- Sí, yo iré a hablar con ellos sobre esto, "espero que lo que ocurrió ahora no vaya a tener repercusión con Ise tanto como los líderes hay veces que son muy latosos, me alegro que Ise ya no tenga que lidiar tanto con ellos en un futuro, también tengo que hablar con Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs sobre lo ocurrido para asegurarme que no tengan problemas" -dijo su padre saliendo del cuarto

Al día siguiente ya el día de clases se podía ver un Ise vestido con su uniforme pero con la diferencia de que tenía una gasa en su mejilla izquierda así como una pequeña en la frente como también se podía notar su venda en la mano si bien el uniforme que el portaba en esas fechas era de manga larga él se enrollaba la manga derecha lo que denotaba su venda

\- Mamá, ya está listo el desayuno-dijo Ise el cual bajaba la escalera sobándose la cabeza con un todavía notable sueño además de que Asia venía detrás de Ise ya vestida y arreglada con el uniforme

\- Si, sus platos ya están en la mesa también ya les di de comer a Yami y a Rassei-respondió la madre del castaño desde la cocina

\- Gracias Mamá y papá ya se fue-dijo Asia sentándose en la mesa y procediendo a tomar su desayuno

\- Si, él se fue un poco más temprano de lo normal para una junta importante con unos socios del trabajo-dijo la madre del castaño a lo cual llamo la atención de Ise el cual miro de reojo a su madre

\- Bueno que se le puede hacer papá es uno de los grandes médicos de dragones de Japón "estoy muy pero muy seguro que se fue a reunir con ellos"-dijo Ise mientras comía su comida

Poco tiempo había pasado desde que Ise junto con Asia se habían ido de casa volando con Yami y Rassei, ya llevaban tiempo de sobra para que ellos llegaran a la academia kuoh y dejar a sus dragones, al llegar muchos de los alumnos vieron como venía Ise lo cual muchos entendieron de que él se había peleado si bien la suposición de los alumnos no era muy lejana a la historia verdadera, si bien la apariencia que tenía por la venda de su mano así como de su pelo castaño con mechas rojas daban a entender que él era de los típicos tipos malos

\- Wuoooh, dime ¿ganaste la pelea o la perdiste?-pregunto Ryoga con una gran sonrisa al ver a su amigo lo que hiso reír a Ise mientras dejaba su mochila en su pupitre para después mirar a su amigo

\- Bien podríamos decir que gane yo pero también podríamos decir que fue un empate-respondió el castaño ante la pregunta de su amigo lo que dejo en duda a su amigo mientras se sobaba la nuca

\- Debo de decir que es raro que un chico como tú se haya metido en una pelea callejera, dime porque fue, talvez chicos que acosaban a una chica o molestando a un dragon-dijo Kiryuu la cual se había acercado a nosotros

\- Mmh veamos lo de la chica fue ya hace tiempo lo del dragon podemos decir que eso es siempre pero por el momento no les puedo contar nada sobre lo ocurrido, vamos acomódense en sus lugares ya llego el sensei-dijo el castaño sentándose en su lugar mientras el maestro de clases entraba al salón

\- Muy bien chicos para empezar lo que veremos el día de hoy será sobre las razas de dragones como sabrán en la academia kuoh tenemos 4 dragones que se consideran muy raros los cuales son el **_"furia nocturna"_** de hyodou issei y de Rias Gremory también tenemos al **_"dragon trueno ángel"_** de Asia Argento así como el **_"dragon sombra oscura"_** de genshirou Saji-dijo el maestro mostrando unas imágenes de Yami así como de Rassei, Scarlet y del dragon de Saji

\- (ahora que recuerdo el dragon que Saji tiene es un **_"dragon sombra oscura"_** que es una subespecie del **_"dragon sombra"_** me pregunto si Saji sería capaz de poder portar toda el alma de vitra sería muy interesante si pudiera soportar todo su poder)-dije mientras me recostaba en el pupitre lo que ocasiono que el profesor que les estaba dando clases diera un gran suspiro

Ya que las clases habían terminado y la mayor parte de los alumnos se retiraban a sus hogares claro con las excepciones de los que estaban en clubes, por otro lado Ise y Asia ya habían tomado su rumbo hacia el club de lo oculto en el justo momento de que entraron pudieron ver como un círculo mágico había desaparecido pero no había nadie mas en el salón solo los mismo de siempre es decir Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba

\- No te preocupes por eso solo vinieron a darme un recado, Ise ya te sientes mejor-dijo la pelirroja desde su escritorio el cual tenía una pila de papeles si bien no eran muchos se podría decir que quedaba mucho papeleo que hacer

\- Si no tiene que preocuparse-dijo el castaño para después tomar asiento en los sillones que estaban desocupados-¿por cierto buchou esos papeles de que son?-pregunto ise mirando los papeles

\- Estos son para el tor…-dijo Rias pero fue interrumpida con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

\- Esos papeles son para el torneo de Dragball que será dentó de un mes **(nota: el Dragball sería como una copia del quidditch de Harry potter con excepción que en vez de escobas serán dragones y solo será un balón será una mezcla de quidditch y football)** estoy muy segura que lo conoces después de todo fuiste campeón en el torneo que se realizó en la academia dragonar de Tokio antes de transferirte a kuoh-dijo Sona kaichou la cual iba entrando al salón junto a la fuku-kaichou y Saji lo que sorprendió a Ise y ponerlo en alerta al ver que la kaichou lo veía con una mirada acusadora-espero que esas heridas que tienes en la cara no sean por un pelea callejera

\- E-e-esto fue por m-mmh como puedo explicarlo-dijo Ise mientras intentaba explicar las cosas con un notable tartamudeo el cual lo hacía ver gracioso y saco unas risas de los miembros del clan Gremory

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto Sona eso fue por una misión que tuvimos para detener a unos caídos-dijo la pelirroja ayudando al castaño para que no se muriese de los nervios

\- Si eso mero, ummmh un momento kaichou no sabía que le interesaba tanto como para que investigara sobre mí y mi pasado-dijo Ise mientras miraba con una cara de sorpresa a kaichou

-Que estupidez dices hyodou-kun investigue sobre ti para saber quién eras exactamente, y me lleve una sorpresa al saber que fuiste muy cercano al director de la academia de Tokio además de formar parte de las defensas de dicha academia-dijo la kaichou mientras miraba a Ise y no solo ella sino que también sus acompañantes así como los miembros del club de lo oculto

\- S-sobre eso debo decir que no espere que esa información estuviera a su alcance-dijo ise desviando la mirada hacia otro lado con un notable nerviosismo

\- Ara, ara no sabía que Ise-kun era campeón de Dragball-dijo Akeno con su sonrisa para después dejar tres tazas de té en donde estaban sentados lo miembros de consejo estudiantil

\- Eso significa que con ise-kun podremos ganar este torneo-dijo Kiba para después tomar un poco de té

\- Si...-dijo Koneko mientras comía unos dulces

\- Bueno si confían tanto prometo llevarlos a la victoria, pero tengo una duda aquí usan los protectores convencionales del Dragball-dijo ise mientras miraba a la kaichou

\- Así es, o bueno solo una parte debido a que a diferencia de la academia de Tokio aquí vienen más humanos normales-dijo la kaichou mientras acomodaba sus lentes

\- A que se refiere con eso kaichou, ¿que no en la academia de Tokio también van humanos?-pregunto Saji con una clara duda

\- A lo que kaichou se refiere es que en la academia de Tokio acuden mucho los que se llamarían humanos mayores los que tienen mejores cualidades humanas como el control de la magia, supe fuerza, resistencia aumentada o la mejor parte armas legendaria o sagradas-dijo ise haciendo que alguien reaccionara de una forma abrupta por suerte no había sido notado por nadie-por tal razón no era estrictamente necesario que se usaran los protectores aunque conmigo siempre molestaban de que tenía que ponerme los protectores por ser una humano normal y blah blah si bien admito que en ese tiempo no tenía una gran cantidad de magia y no había notado el boosted gear dentro de mi confiaba en Yami en que podríamos esquivar el balón antes de que nos golpeara y si lo esquivábamos antes jejeje

\- Entonces, dime cómo fue posible que lograras entrar a esa academia si solo admitían a personas con grandes aptitudes sobrehumanas-dijo Saji con un notable tono de burla contra Ise

\- Si no mal recuerdas yo puedo hablar con los dragones además de que tenía aptitudes para blandir la re…-dijo Ise pero se detuvo en los últimos momentos-mierda casi revelo cosas de mas-termino ise en un tono solo para el además de que algunos del club se quedaron con una cara de no entender

\- (Creo que Ise-san no pude evitar decir eso por suerte no le preguntaron nada)-dijo Asia la cual solo negaba con la cabeza

\- Bueno como sea, Rias venía a hablar contigo debido a que las reglas de este Dragball serán cambiadas un poco, el torneo será de 6 integrantes en el equipo lugar de 7 para nivelar el partido-dijo Sona dejando unas cuantas hojas en el escritorio de la pelirroja-aquí está especificado las reglas además de que se permitirá el uso de magia elemental básica para el torneo, claro esta regla solo será aceptada en tal caso de que tu equipo y el mío se enfrenten antes o en el final del torneo como siempre, y veremos que clan será el que se lleve la copa de este año-dijo la kaichou acercándose al escritorio la pelirroja

\- Parece que tanto kaichou como buchou tienen una gran rivalidad-dijo ise sin darse cunetas que las dos susodichas lo escucharon así como las demás personas del salón soltaron una leve risa

\- [sabes a veces pienso que eres un verdadero idiota]-dijo el dragon rojo que se encontraba en su interior el cual se mostraba completamente recostado enfrente de Ise lo que le genero una gran duda

\- Anda hasta que el magnífico Ddraig me hable en estos momentos y a ¿qué te refieres con eso?-dijo/pregunto Ise ante la ofensa de Ddraig mirándolo con una con un enojo en el rostro

\- [mira enfrente de ti y sabrás a lo que me refiero]-termino el dragon rojo terminando la comunicación con Ise

Después de eso el castaño abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a una Rias y Sona sorprendidas lo que generó una sorpresa en Ise

\- Oohh ya entendí a lo que se refería jejeje-dijo ise mientras una gota estilo anime caía desde su cabeza

Y así había pasado ese día por lo que cada quien se fue a sus casas al llegar Ise y Asia a su casa dejaron a sus dragones en el patio y procedieron a entrar a su casa para después comer y descansar

*ring,ring*

Sonaba el celular de Ise mientras el entraba a su cuarto con una toalla en la cabeza señal de que había salido de bañarse este al ver y oír que estaban llamándole tomo el celular y puso una cara de aburrimiento al ver quien lo estaba llamando sin más remedo tuvo que atender a la llamada

\- *ohhh, hasta que por fin me respondes, bueno ya que respondiste solo te diré esto rápido porque dentro de poco tengo que ver a Shemhazai para una reunión, el sábado ocupo que vengas a mi departamento como a las 12 ocupo hablar de algo muy importante contigo, eso sería todo por el momento así que adiós*-dijo Azazel para poco después colgar la llamada entre el e Ise

\- Si serás maldito Azazel, bien el sábado tendré que ir con él para ver qué es lo que quiere aunque me doy una ligera idea sobre lo que quiere hablar-dijo el castaño para después acercarse a la ventana de su cuarto-yami buenas noches nos vemos en la mañana-dijo el castaño para después dejar su celular en la mesita que se encontraba cercas de su cama para después dejarse caer en la comodidad de su cama no sin antes claro escuchar un rugido de parte de su dragon en señal de haberlo escuchado

Desde el día que Azazel había contactado con ise había pasado la semana y ya era sábado y como había acordado se encontraba en camino hacia la casa del caído anqué sorpresivamente él se encontraba completamente solo uno creía que iría con su dragon Yami, un poco antes de llegar a la casa del caído el castaño pudo notar como mucha gente se le quedaba viendo al ver su venda en el brazo derecho además de su inconfundible pelo castaño con mechas rojas daban a entender que era el chico que podría hablar con dragones

\- Disculpa tu eres Hyodou Issei el chico que puede hablar con los dragones ¿verdad?-dijo una persona terminando en con una pregunta, lo que era extraño de esta persona es que llevaba una capucha en la cabeza lo que impedía ver su cara lo que para ise fue demasiado raro fue el hecho de que en su espalda se podía notar un gran objeto envuelto en telas

\- Mmh si soy yo, pero de verdad lo siento muchísimo tengo que ir a una reunión importante y ya voy tarde-respondió el castaño dejando atrás a la persona (eso realmente fue muy extraño)

\- [Y que lo digas]-hablo Ddraig en la mente del castaño lo que casado una gran sorpresa en el castaño

\- Y eso. ya se me hace raro que empieces a hablar conmigo como si nada-dijo el castaño mientras seguía su rumbo

\- [Que tiene de malo digo si seremos compañeros lo normal sería llevarnos bien ¿no? Además esa persona que te hablo me trajo muy mala espina el objeto que llevaba en la espalda, sabes lo que era]

\- Si, si es lo que creo que es…. debo de tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, bueno Ddraig tengo que irme ya llegue con Azazel-dijo el castaño cortando comunicación con el dragon para después tocar el timbre de la casa

\- Si, oohh pensé que no vendrías-dijo Azazel el cual se notaba estar recién despierto ya que su pelo estaba todo desacomodado para después darle pase a el castaño para entrar a su departamento

\- Si aunque me daban ganas de ni venir y bien de qué es lo que me querías hablar-dijo Ise el cual tomo asiento en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la sala para después mirar a Azazel el cual al sentir su mirada prosiguió a hablar

\- Bien lo que te diré son solo 3 cosas de ahí podrás irte, primero gracias por hacerte cargo de los caídos que causaron los problemas hubiera preferido que no los mataras pero bueno-dijo el caído pero al ver que Ise iba a decir algo-si me vas a preguntar ¿Quién te dijo sobre eso? Fue tu padre tuvimos una junta después de lo que ocurrió ese día segundo te manda saludos Barakiel dice que le gustaría volver a entrenarte-siguió el caído al ver que la cara del castaño se había tensado dejo salir una leve risa- y tercero tanto Michael como el lucifer actual te dicen que gracia por evitar que un problema pasara a mayores

\- Que Michael-sama me mando su agradecimiento al igual que lucifer-sama-dijo el castaño asombrado por lo último que le dijeron-un momento te de los 3 líderes solo te conozco a ti Azazel a Michael-sama solo lo conozco por recados o mensajes en persona no lo conozco y a lucifer-sama no lo conozco ni de cara ni tampoco por mensajes es mas no se ni cuál es su verdadero nombre ni papá ni tú me dicen nada

\- Y que quieres que haga él nos dijo que no quería que te dijéramos quien era-dijo el caído sirviéndose un trago de lo que cualquiera diría que era alcohol

\- Bueno ya no importa sobre lo de tus subordinados que mate lo siento por eso en cierta parte no era yo-dijo el castaño levantándose del sillón-y dile a Barakiel que en cualquier día me gustaría entrenar con el ahora que tengo más magia podre darle un poco de pelea, bueno Azazel me tengo que ir ya-termino el castaño para después salir de la casa del caído

\- Realmente no creo que este Ise pudiera haber acabado con 2 caído de clase baja y uno de media y eso que solo tiene unas semanas siendo demonio, pero siendo él es posible el creerlo

\- Muy bien ahora lo que debería de hacer seria entrenar para el torneo del Dragball que se aproxima-se dijo así mismo el castaño mientras salía de los departamentos donde estaba la casa del caído

\- [Socio debo de decirte algo importante]

\- De que se trata

\- [es sobre el otro dragon que habita en ti]-dijo Ddraig lo que causo sorpresa en el castaño-[ese dragon no se hace presente ante ti a menos que estés en peligro ¿verdad?]

\- En efecto solo aparecerá ante mi si estoy en un problema de vida o muerte

\- [Eso será un problema]

\- Eh porque lo dices-dijo el castaño mientras él seguía caminando rumbo a su casa por lo que no se percató que alguien lo miraba

\- [por el momento no te puedo decir, pero si conoces bien el boosted gear sabrás porque te lo digo]-termino Ddraig para después dejar solo al castaño con una notable cara de duda

Después de que el castaño fuera con Azazel semanas habían pasado y el día del torne ya estaba 3 días para ser exactos cercas claro el castaño había tomado varios días antes para entrenar junto con su dragon para estar más preparados

\- Muy bien el torneo será de 16 equipos en 4 rondas de los cuales solo uno ganara-dijo la pelirroja sentada en su escritorio mirando los papales sobre el torneo para dejarlos después en su escritorio

\- Ósea que tendremos 3 encuentros en total-dijo la pelinegra mirando uno de los papeles que tenía la pelirroja en el escritorio

\- Pero con Ise-kun podremos ganar-dijo Kiba mirando al castaño el cual se encontraba en el patio de la escuela volando con su dragon poco después la pelirroja se acercó a la ventana

\- Asia ¿qué tan bueno es Ise jugando Dragball?-pregunto Rias mientras miraba a su peón con cierta curiosidad

\- Bueno recuerdo que cuando estábamos en la academia de Tokio muchos equipos intentaron reclutar a Ise-san pero él se negaba en todas las ocasiones hasta que decidió entrar al torneo formando su propio equipo de 7 integrantes contando a ise-san y a mí el cual ganamos-dijo Asia mirando hacia el cielo en señal de que restaba recordando cosas del pasado

\- Sempai es increíble si sincroniza muy bien con Yami-dijo la peli platina al ver como el castaño saltaba de Yami para después volver a car en su lomo lo que genero sorpresa en los chicos y chicas que miraban al castaño en el campo

Después de la plática de los miembros del club de lo oculto y el entrenamiento del castaño estos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares si bien Ise quería entrenar más la pelirroja le ordeno descarnar para que en el torneo estuviera relajado

DIA DEL TORNEO

\- Muy bien Rias tú y tus chicos deben de ponerse sus protectores-dijo la kaichou mientras algunos miembros del consejo estudiantil dejaban unas grandes cajas con los dichosos protectores

\- Eso sí que no, yo dije que no jugaría con los protectores-dijo el castaño mientras negaba con los brazos

\- Hyodou en Tokio podrás a ver evitado usar los protectores pero aquí tendrás que usarlos quieras o no quieras-sentencio la kaichou dándole una mirada que el castaño aseguraba podría ver un gran demonio detrás de ella

\- Pero…-el castaño quiso refutar pero una tercera voz intercedió

\- Ise por favor te pido que uses los protectores-dijo la pelirroja mirando al castaño con una cara demasiado tierna

\- …..-el castaño solo se quedó viendo a la nada como si hubiera perdido una pelea-muy bien….solo porque buchou lo pidió

Después de cambiarse y colocarse los protectores que por cierto eran de un color café con unos decorados rojos el castaño se podía ver junto a su padre los cuales se encontraban hablando

\- Jajajaja tanto que te quejabas de los protectores de Dragball y ahora vistes uno-dijo el padre del castaño riéndose de su hijo en respuesta el castaño solo podía sentir vergüenza por como su padre lo trato

\- No te rías papá no es muy graciosos que digamos, por cierto y mamá-dijo el castaño ante la burla de su padre

\- Tu madre ya fue a la zona vip, no puedo creer que aquí tengan dos zonas vip-dijo el padre del castaño con sorpresa

\- A que de refieres con eso

\- Mmmh veamos tu sabes muy bien que yo soy muy famosos y reconocido como el mejor doctor de dragones-dijo el padre del castaño recibiendo un sí de su hijo- por lo que se nos asignaron asientos en la zona vip pero ahí personas que vendrán a ver a sus hijos jugar en este torneo los cuales tienen una mayor importancia…. ejemplo los padres de Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri-dijo el padre del castaño poniendo una mano en su barbilla en señal de pensar-por eso hay dos zonas vip la zona vip normal y la zona vip exclusiva (bueno si bien yo también podría ir a la zona vip exclusiva pero llamaríamos mucho la atención)

\- ¿Que los padres de kaichou y buchou vinieron a ver el torneo?-pregunto el castaño con un gran asombro

\- Así es y espero les des una buena demostración de lo que puedes hacer-dijo su padre dándole un abrazo

\- Ya lo veraz dejare a todos con la boca abierta ante mi gran talento-dijo el castaño respondiendo el abrazo de su padre

Una vez que el castaño había terminado de hablar con su padre y despedido del regreso con sus compañeros ya una vez reunidos todos los miembros del club de lo oculto estaban listos y todos en su totalidad estaban vistiendo los protectores los cuales eran unas muñequeras que abarcaban desde la base del brazo hasta el codo el cual también tenía una codera unas espinilleras con una rodillera integrada además de un peto el cual tenía unas hombreras

Ya listos se podían ver 6 grupos de personas en un gran campo el cual estaba rodeado por unas grandes gradas para la vista de los espectadores, también se podía apreciar cómo se acercaba una persona al frente de los equipos el cual cargaba con un micrófono lo que daba a entender que se anunciarían los turnos para competir

\- Bienvenidos sean todos al torneo de Dragball en la academia kuoh, en este torneo participaran 16 equipos los cuales son el club de kendo, club del manga, club del cuidado de dragones, club de box, club de karate, club del periodismo, club de arquería, club del té, club de baseball, club de natación, club de soccer, club de carrera, club de basketball, club de volleyball y los últimos dos equipos los cuales son los ya dos veces ganadores club de lo oculto y consejo estudiantil ambos equipos llevan una victoria de 2 a 2-dijo el anunciador y cada vez que mencionaba un club estos daban un paso al frente y levantaban una bandera el nombre de su club mientras que los últimos equipos mencionados los cuales eran del clan Gremory como del Sitri estos levantaban una bandera con el símbolo de sus clanes

\- Realmente no sé porque seguimos participando si siempre terminan esos dos equipos enfrentándose-dijo un chico de entre todos los equipos

\- Yo concurso por el premio del tercer lugar, es el único premio que podríamos obtener en contra del club de lo oculto y el consejo estudiantil-dijo otro chico lo cual lo último llego hasta lo oídos del castaño

\- Buchou hay premios para los primero, segundo y tercer lugar-dijo el castaño mirando a la pelirroja

\- Así es todos los lugares reciben un premio el cual es dinero pero…. Esta vez no nos dijeron de cuanto seria, es más ni Sona sabe de cuánto será lo que sí sabemos es que nos dirán una vez salgan los ganadores

\- Muy bien entonces are todo lo posible para ganar-dijo el castaño chocando sus puños en señal de confianza

\- Necesitas dinero o que Ise-dijo la pelirroja mirando a su peón con sorpresa

\- Jejeje bueno algo así-respondió con pena el castaño-tengo ahorrando dinero desde hace un poco de tiempo para poder comprar materiales y construir un pequeño recinto de dragones para Yami y Rassei

\- Sabes que estando en el clan Gremory puedes hacer eso

\- Ehh, ehh ¿Cómo?-pregunto el castaño sorprendido

\- Cuando hacemos misiones son encargos de otras casa o de los mismos maous por lo que se les paga a los miembros del clan al que se le otorgo la misión

\- G-genial pero tardaría si junto eso y mis ahorros lo lograre pronto

Después de la plática entre el castaño y la pelirroja se anunciaron los enfrentamientos siendo el primer enfrentamiento siendo el club de voleyball vs club de basketball siendo una victoria del club de basketball, después se enfrentó el club de carreras de dragones vs el equipo de soccer y como muchos lo esperaban gano el equipo de soccer con una victoria aplastante y así pasaron los partidos hasta que el turno del club de lo oculto le toco participar siendo su contrincante el club del té si bien algunos pensaron que terminaría rápido este partido duro un gran tiempo ya que los miembros del club del té eran buenos terminado el partid ganando el club de lo oculto gracias al castaño el cual anoto 3 puntos de los 4 conseguidos y para terminar se enfrentaron al club de carreras de dragones el cual fue más reñido el partido ya que dieron gran pelea quedando el partid ganando nuevamente el club de lo oculto ya terminado el primero bloque del torneo se daría 30 minutos para que los equipos que faltaban se relajaran así como lo que ya habían participado descansaran

Mientras tanto en una zona muy retirada de donde se celebraba el torno se podía observar una persona recostada en la azotea de un edificio la cual tenía un gran objeto a su lado envuelto en sabanas además de tener un arma de fuego la cual era un rifle francotirador enfrente de la persona

v si el sujeto esta con la guardia baja-dijo la persona hablando con alguien a través de un radio y a notar por su voz esta sonaba como si fuera un adolecente

\- *muy bien yo te daré la señal para que dispares y te recuerdo estoy viendo la trasmisión del torneo si no le dispara sabes lo que pasara*-respondió una voz por la radio la cual se podía notar con un gran enojo

\- Si hare todo lo posible para dar en el blanco-dijo la persona la cual su voz se notó como si lamentara las cosas

Regresando al campo se podía ver al castaño sentando con su dragon cercas del castaño ambos tomando agua

\- Hola hyodou-saludo el rubio Sitri al ver al castaño-cansado de tanto atrapar balones y lanzarlos

\- Hola Saji, si pero me recuperare rápido tengo entendido que el siguiente partido será de ustedes contra el club de arquería

\- Si ya una vez nos enfrentamos en el año pasado y quedamos ganando aunque nos dieron mucha batalla

\- Les deseo suerte en este partido-dijo el castaño levantando el pulgar en señal de apoyo

\- Bueno yo tengo que irme espero el momento donde en el que nos enfrentemos-dijo el rubio despidiéndose

\- Si yo también espero el momento donde nos podamos enfrentar-dijo el castaño para si mismo observado como el rubio Sitri se retiraba

Segunda parte del torneo

\- Muy bien señores y señoras el segundo bloque del torneo está por comenzar prepárense para el enfrentamiento entre el consejo estudiantil y el club de arquería

Ya una vez listos el consejo estudiantil se enfrentó al club de arquería siendo un enfrentamiento reñido debido a que cada vez que el consejo estudiantil anotaba un punto los del club de arquería respondían con otro igualando rápidamente los marcadores hasta que se acabó el tiempo quedando en un magnifico marcador d ganando por poco, el consejo estudiantil había ganado su primer partido en este torneo, después de los demás partidos el ultimo encuentro del consejo estudiantil seria contra el club de box en este enfrentamiento resulto más fácil para el consejo estudiantil ganando con un aplastante marcador d terminando así las semifinales

\- Y así termina esta segunda ronda daremos nuevamente un descanso para el encuentro final el cual será del club de lo oculto y el consejo estudiantil pero antes un anuncio para este encuentro como sabrán los dos equipos que se enfrentaran son demonios los cuales pueden usar magia y para hacer este enfrentamiento más espectacular se les permitirá el uso de magia básica para el atacar tanto como para defenderse así como los dragones podrán lanzar sus ataques pero estos tendrán que ser concentrados para formar una esfera de pura energía la cual al golpear la pelota esta rebotara para esto le pediremos ayuda al estudiante Hyodou Issei-dijo el anunciador haciéndole una seña al castaño para que se acercara a donde estaba el-mira chico todos aquí saben que puedes hablar con los dragones eres muy bien conocido y por eso te pediré que les digas a los dragones que concursaran aquí que al momento de lanzar las bolas de energía las creen de una forma que al impactar solo golpe el balón y….-continuo el anunciador el cual fue interrumpido por el castaño

\- Si ya es como hacerlo es lo que hago con mi dragon Yami-dijo el castaño acercándose a los 12 dragones que concursarían estos se acomodaron alrededor del castaño causando asombro a los espectadores

\- Y aquí tenemos una muestra de la gran habilidad de Hyodou Issei-dijo el anunciador lo que ocasiono grandes ovaciones de los espectadores

\- "realmente es una molestia eso"-pensó el castaño para después pararse y levantar la mano-si me entendieron den un rugido en aceptación-dijo el castaño lo que provoco una gran duda

- ** _Roarrrrr_** -rugieron los dragones lo que ocasiono otro gran asombro a los espectadores

\- Y ahora tendremos el descanso prometido descansen y relajéense que el siguiente partido ser amucho mejor

Una vez anunciado el descanso muchas personas aprovecharon para comer las comidas que algunos clubes que no habían participado pero en un lugar retirado se podían observar al padre del castaño el cual estaba junto al caído Azazel

\- Hola Ryujin hace tiempo que hablamos fuera de temas políticos-dijo el cadio el cual tenía una botella de sake

\- Tienes razón la última vez que te vi fue por ese asunto-respondió el padre del castaño el cual al igual que el caído tenía una botella pero esta era de cerveza

\- Tú crees que Ise gane en este torneo

\- Si después de todo es mi hijo-dijo el padre del castaño levantando el pulgar

\- Como dirían los humano de tal palo tal astilla

\- Azazel, dejando eso de lado estas seguro que el aparato que me distes para este torneo esta funcional

\- Así es aunque todavía es un prototipo cumple a la perfección su objetivo de impedir que la magia o los ataque de los dragones salgan de esa barrera-dijo el caído mirando hacia el campo donde era el torneo

\- Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos a nuestros lugares ya casi está por comenzar el partido

Después de un rato de conversación entre los dos adultos estos tomaron rumbo hacia sus respectivas zonas VIP

\- Bien Yami nuestro último encuentro está por comenzar estás listo-dijo el castaño mirando a su dragon el cual solo se acercó al castaño y dio un ligero rugido como aprobación-muy bien vamos

\- Señores y señoras la final de este torneo de Dragball está por iniciar y como lo mencione antes en esta confrontación los concursantes podrán hacer uso de magia pero para eso se creara una barrera la cual es generada por un prototipo de barrera otorgado por Hyodou Ryujin-dijo el anunciador señalando el dichosos aparato el cual era una esfera de color gris en su interior tenía un resplandor parecido al del arcoíris

\- Así que Azazel le dio esa cosa a papá para esta ocasión-dijo el castaño mirando a la zona VIP donde su padre se encontraba

Inicio de la confrontación Gremory vs Sitri

Equipo Gremory: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Toujou Koneko, Kiba Yuuto, Asia Argento y Hyodou Issei

Equipo Sitri: Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Tsubasa Yura, Hanakai Momo, Nimura Ruruko y Genshirou Saji

Ya una vez dados los anuncios Gremory tanto Sitri estaban en el campo acomodados con sus respectivos lugares que proteger en eso el ahora arbitro lanzo el balón dando la señal de que el partido había empezado, en eso el castaño fue el primero en salir disparado junto con su dragon lo que sorprendió al grupo Sitri

v Les aconsejo que estén atentos a todos mis movimientos de lo contrario este partido será muy fácil para mí-dijo el castaño el cual estaba muy elevado con el balón en mano lanzándolo y volviéndolo a cachar lo que ocasionó que el grupo Sitri fuera rápidamente contra el

Así dejando un momento el partido el castaño siendo perseguido por sus contrincantes pasamos a la zona VIP exclusiva observando a una pareja la cual se mostraba curiosa debido a sus apariencias

\- De modo que ese es el nuevo miembro que conforma la nobleza de Rias-dijo un señor el cual aparentaba estar entre los 20 o 30 de pelo carmesí con una barba el cual vestía un traje blanco con una corbata roja

\- Parece que se hizo de un gran apoyo además que es el hijo de Ryu-san y Akane-san-dijo una mujer la cual tenía un gran pero exagerado parecido con Rias con la excepción de que esta tenía el pelo castaño claro además de vestir un hermosos vestido de color anaranjado con tonos rojos en los bordes

\- Tienes razón en eso el parecido que tiene ese chico con su padre es muy grande-siguió el señor al mirar más detenidamente al castaño

\- Padre, él es el chico que le comente de aquel incidente "no pensé que al final se hubiera unido a la nobleza de Rias"-dijo otra persona la cual tenía una apariencia similar a su padre pero este parecía ser más joven el cual vestía un traje normal de color negro y al lado de él estaba una mujer con vestimenta de maid además de tener un color de pelo platino

\- Así que ese fue el chico del que hablas, Sirzechs esperemos que realmente sea tan bueno como lo describiste

Volviéndonos a mover de lugar o no tanto se podía observar a una persona la cual tenía una apariencia angelical de pelo rubio además de vestir con ropa blanca

\- Entonces él es Hyodou Issei-kun-dijo esta persona con un sonrisa en su rostro-además de ser el actual sekiryuutei, lamento que solo yo pude venir a ver este partido

Y por último volviéndonos a mover de lugar esta vez se podía observar a Azazel quien miraba atentamente al castaño

\- Entonces él es el chico que torturaron aquellos estúpidos-dijo otra persona la cual se acercó a Azazel

\- Shemhazai, si ese es Ise, Por cierto debiste de haber invitado a Barakiel creo que le hubiese gustado ver a su hija-dijo el otro caído mirando a Azazel

\- Lo hice y me dijo no puedo ir Akeno me odia, de todos modos veré la transmisión en el cuartel-dijo Azazel con eso ultimo imitando una voz seria y gruesa

\- Bueno que se le puede hacer es Barakiel después de todo, cambiando de tema porque confías tanto en ese humano

\- podemos decir que es un humano que pronto dará un gran impacto a nuestro mundo-dijo Azazel mirando al castaño el cual estaba a punto de anotar un punto lo que ocasionó una sonrisa en azazel

Punto para Gremory

Después de haber anotado un punto ambos grupos se reunieron en sus respectivos campos esperando la señal del árbitro ocasionado que los Sitris prestando una gran atención en el castaño, poco después el árbitro lanzo el balón esta vez ambos grupos salieron volando al mismo tiempo

\- Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya hyodou-dijo el rubio Sitri el cual tenía en manos el balón-ahora Shadow "kumiai no kage" (unión de sombras)-dijo el rubio y el tanto como su dragon se volvieron una sombra pero a diferencia de una sombra normal esta era como si pudiera volar para después salir disparados contra la base Gremory seguido por el castaño junto a Kiba

\- Yo te daré apoyo Ise-kun-dijo el rubio Gremory mirando al castaño para después detenerse y dar vuelta atrás levantando una barrera creada por espadas y picos de metal cortesía de su dragon Saber

\- Crees que eso nos detendrá Kiba-kun-dijo la kaichou la cual junto con su dragon Suiren un dragon de la raza **_"acuatic dragon"_** el cual era un dragon acuático con la habilidad de poder volar este era de color azul marino con branquias en el cuello además de en la punta de la cola tenía una aletas parecidas a las sirenas tanto kaichou y su dragon lanzaron ataques de agua destruyendo la barrera

\- Kaichou parece que tenemos compañía-dijo la fuku-kaichou la cual venia en un **_"dragon de viento"_** llegando junto a Sona seguida por otras personas los cuales eran los demás miembros de su clan

\- Lo siento Sona pero no te dejaremos pasar-dijo la pelirroja la cual tenía a sus miembros faltantes es decir Akeno Asia y Koneko claro volando con sus dragones además de que Akeno junto con su dragon habían creado otra barrera de rayos pero estos eran tanto de color amarillo como azules

\- Créeme que esperaba eso de antemano

Pasando al enfrentamiento de Saji vs Ise ambos chicos se habían detenido y solo se miraban el uno al otro

\- No pensé que fueras capaz de usar "kumiai no kage"-dijo el castaño el cual ahora él tenía el balón en sus manos

\- Así es por eso mismo no creas que eres mejor que yo con los dragones-dijo el rubio Sitri el cual rápidamente se dirigió contra el castaño arrebatándole el balón lo que sorprendió al castaño anotando un punto

\- Podrá caerme mal pero debo de admitir que tiene un muy buena sincronización con su dragon y además esa no me la vi venir-dijo el castaño mirando como el rubio anotaba un punto para Sitri

Punto para Sitri

Justo después de que se anunciara el punto para Sitri el partido se había reanudado siendo esta vez más asombroso puesto que al hacer uso de la magia el partido fue más vistoso pero hasta el momento no se había logrado obtener ningún otro punto para ningún equipo

\- Rias toma el balón-dijo la pelinegra Gremory lanzando el balón a la pelirroja

\- Ni creas que te dejare Rias-dijo la kaichou la cual fue a toda velocidad en contra de la pelirroja

\- Lamento decepcionarte Sona pero ya no tengo el balón-dijo la pelirroja mostrando sus manos lo que sorprendió a la kaichou la cual miro rápidamente detrás de la pelirroja mirando como el rubio Sitri volaba a gran velocidad acercándose a la base de los sitris

\- Yuuto-sempai sigamos yo lo cubriré-dijo la peli platina la cual iba detrás del rubio los cuales miraron la base enemiga

\- No crean que los dejare pasar, Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan-dijo la peli azul sitri quien les había cortado el paso

\- No hace falta, Asia-chan-dijo el rubio lanzando el balón a donde estaba la rubia la cual atrapo el balón y se puso en marcha a anotar y al no haber gente cubriendo la zona esta última había anotado un punto

Punto para Gremory

Mientras el partido seguía la persona que anteriormente observaba el partido se había levantado con uno binoculares mirando cómo se desarrollaba el partido

\- *sigues en tu posición*-se escuchó una voz proveniente de la radio lo que hiso que la persona en el techo de los departamentos se sorprendiera

\- Mierda realmente debo de obedecer a este maldito viejo-dijo la persona para después ir por la radio-si sigo en mi posición y espero la autorización para disparar

\- *pues en estos momento te doy toda la autorización para dispararle a Hyodou Issei*-dijo la Persona de la radio

\- De verdad lo siento, de verdad lo siento Ise-sama

Mientras esa platica el partido seguía pero la única diferencia es que ahora el marcador contaba con un magnific ganando el grupo Gremory si bien faltaba tiempo para que el partido acabara ambos grupos se mostraban cansados

\- Yami tenemos que anotar un último punto para llevar una gran ventaja-dijo el castaño a su dragon

\- Ni lo pienses hyodou vamos shadow "kumiai no kage"-dijo el rubio Sitri el cual se volvió otra vez un sombra junto con su dragon para salir disparado a donde estaba el balón

\- Eso sí que no vamos yami "Tatsumaki no ryu"-dijo el castaño mientras que tanto el cómo su dragon fueron envueltos en una gran cantidad de viento el cual giraba a una gran velocidad **(algo así como el Gatsuga de Kiba de naruto)** con el cual alcanzaron al rubio el cual se sorprendió deteniéndose en el acto volviendo a la normalidad-pensaste que eras el único con un truco bajo la manga, pues estas equivocado-termino el castaño extendiendo el brazo para agarrar el balón

Mientras tanto la persona en el techo el cual había seguido con la mira del rifle al castaño al ver una apertura para disparar no dudo un segundo más y galo el gatillo, para mala suerte cuando la bala fue disparada el castaño se dio cuenta retrocediendo un poco para evitar que la bala le impactara lamentablemente la bala impacto en su brazo derecho tumbándolo de su dragon

\- ISE/KUN/SAN/SEMPAI/HYODOU/HIJO-gritaron los miembros de su equipo tanto como los del consejo al igual que sus padres al ver que el castaño había caído de su dragon a su vez los tres líderes presentes como lo padres de Sona y Rias empezaron a mirar a los alrededores en busca del causante

\- Mierda, se supone que las armas humanas no deberían de hacerme daño… a menos que…-dijo el castaño pero al ver como su dragon iba hacia el a un gran velocidad se detuvo en lo que hablaba-no yami aléjate, que no me puedo mover-termino el castaño pero al darse cuenta que no podía moverse sus sospechas eran más grandes

- ** _Roarrrrr_** -rugió el dragon del castaño el cual había impactado con algo a tan solo centímetro de él, eso genero sorpresa y angustia ante los amigos y los padres del castaño poco después todos los que se encontraban en el área acudieron pero fue en vano cada vez que un dragon se acercaba a este parecía ser detenido por una especie de barrera

\- Si lo dragones no pueden ir iré yo-dijo la pelirroja lanzándose de su dragon extendiendo unas alas de demonio-no aun así no creo que pueda llegar a tiempo-termino la pelirroja al percatarse de que el castaño caía a una gran velocidad a momento de impactar contra el suelo

\- Rayos esa bala contenía algo que paralizaría a un dragon, si esto continua moriré por caída…ni modo tendré que usarte como mi último recurso-dijo el castaño serrando los ojos para un momento después abrirlos de golpe a pocos metro de tocar suelo lo que era extraño es que sus ojos no eran los mismos estos eran los de un dragon hasta el momento nada raro, lo raro es que el color de sus ojo se había invertido además de que la esclerótica era de color negro

\- ISE/KUN/SAN/SEMPAI/HYODOU/HIJO-se volvió a escuchar tales gritos al ver como el castaño había impactado contra el suelo causando un gran cortina de humo

\- Eso fue, hyodou Issei realmente eres alguien especial-dijo el maou rojo lo que causo que la maid lo mirara confundida

Mientras tanto dentro de la cortina de humo se podía observar a un castaño con el puño derecho en el suelo lo que causo un pequeño cráter **(imagínense a un ise en posición de caída de héroe" por cierto es malo para las rodillas" deadpool ¿Dónde?)** , su brazo derecho emitía una leve luz roja para después apagarse así como que sus ojos habían vuelto ala normalidad

\- Creo que sería mejor que cambie de brazo-dijo el castaño cambiando su puño derecho por el izquierdo es decir su brazo izquierdo lo puso en el suelo-de seguro todos aquí se sorprenderán o bueno por lo menos los que no lo saben todavía, boosted gear

\- [boost]

\- ISE/KUN/SAN/SEMPAI-dijeron los miembros de lo oculto al entrar a la cortina de humo pero no podían ver nada

- ** _Roarrrrr_** -rugió Yami despejando el humo del lugar dejando ver al castaño lo que dejo un gran alivio en aquellos que se habían preocupado por el tanto como sus compañeros como su dragon se acercaron a él pero todos se sorprendieron al ver al castaño en una sola pieza pero lo que sorprendió más a alguno fue el hecho de que en el brazo izquierdo del castaño se encontraba eso que muchos consideraban una reliquia

\- Pero que tenemos aquí parece ser que Hyodou Issei es el sekiryuutei-dijo el anunciador lo que ocasionó que mucha gente gritara del asombro-pero que sea un demonio no nos explica cómo pudo soportar la caída

\- Pues no la soporte del todo-dijo el castaño el cual después se desplomo

Bueno traje otro capítulo de este fic y antes que nada digo que me atrase ya que la computadora que tenía anteriormente se me descompuso con los 2 capítulos que tenía y hasta la altura de un mes conseguí otra y pude seguir escribiendo este capítulo aunque debo admito me gusta más como quedo este

Me despido SORA AKATSUKI


End file.
